Por caprichos del destino
by Natalia15
Summary: Sakura empieza a trabajar en Uchiha S.A. La traición de una amiga, la conspiración de un mafioso y la misteriosa desaparición de un avión pone su mundo patas arriba. Se arrepentirá del día que puso un pie en esa empresa... ¿O quizás no? LEMMON
1. El primer trabajo

Las minúsculas gotitas de lluvia caían suavemente por el cristal de la habitación. A pesar del mal tiempo, se veía claramente que era ya bastante de día.

Sakura abrió los ojos pesadamente. Buscó a tientas en la oscuridad el despertador. Al ver la hora, solo pudo dar un brinco. ¡Se había dormido! Se levantó rápidamente, desayunó y se vistió a toda prisa. Aquel día no era un día cualquiera. Ese día cumplía los dieciocho años. Y también era su primera entrevista de trabajo.

Mientras se peinaba, tocaron al timbre. _"¡Sakura!",_ se oyó gritar desde la calle. _"Mierda, es verdad. Ino dijo que pasaría a por mí"_. Se asomó a la ventana para advertir a su amiga de que enseguida bajaba. Se maquilló ligeramente y se miró en el espejo. Tras darse el visto bueno, salió disparada a la calle.

Fuera, la esperaba Ino, su amiga de la infancia. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta del portal, con su hermoso vestido morado, su larga coleta rubia y sus increíbles ojos azules mirándola con burla. Sakura siempre había tenido algo de envidia de Ino. Ino era tan… perfecta. Ella, aunque jamás lo admitiría, sentía que sus ojos jade y su pelo rosa no podían competir con semejante rubia. Cuando vio su carísimo vestido morado, se sitió algo intimidada. El vestido rojo que Sakura llevaba no podía compararse. Suspiró e incitó a su amiga a darse prisa; ya llevaban bastante retraso.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?- dijo la rubia con su sonrisa burlona- Hoy es tu primera entrevista de trabajo. No puedes llegar tarde.

-No es culpa mía, el despertador no ha sonado –dijo Sakura a la defensiva- Y por cierto… ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-Oh, sí, claro, se me olvidaba frentona. Ten, felicidades –dijo tendiéndole una gran y pesada caja envuelta en un papel rosa con flores de Sakura.

La pelirrosa lo cogió y al abrirlo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Se trataba de un kimono rojo con algunas flores pequeñas y blancas dispersas. Decidió no sacarlo para evitar que se estropeara.

-¿Un kimono? Vaya gracias, es precioso.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

Siguieron caminando un largo trecho hasta llegar a un gran edificio. "Empresas Uchiha S.A."

Sakura se quedó petrificada ante la inmensidad del imponente edificio. Miró a Ino, la cual sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Tranquila Sakura, seguro que te cogen. Mi padre ha movido algunos hilos.

Sakura suspiró, y, caminando lo más rápido que pudo, entró y fue derecha a preguntar a la recepcionista. La chica era una hermosa joven de ojos y pelo castaños recogido en dos curiosos moños.

-Hola, muy buenos días. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Tenía una entrevista concertada con el jefe de personal –dijo atropelladamente debido a los nervios.

-Buenos días. Déjeme comprobar su nombre –contestó la recepcionista mientras miraba en una pequeña agenda- Haruno Sakura… Haruno… ¡Ah, sí, aquí está! Vaya hacia el pasillo. El señor Uzumaki le espera en la sala de al fondo a la derecha.

Sakura contestó con un tímido _"Gracias"_ y se dirigió a donde la chica le había indicado. Al llegar, se detuvo ante la puerta, tomó aire y llamó con los nudillos. _"Adelante"_ contestó una voz alegre desde dentro. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien, supuso, era el Sr Uzumaki.

El Sr Uzumaki era un joven más o menos de su edad. Su cabello rubio alborotado, sus ojos azules que la miraban curiosos y su corbata con el nudo aflojado le conferían un aire desenfadado y juvenil ante el cual Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El joven le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento y ella obedeció.

-Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad? Encantado de conocerla. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Soy jefe de personal. Debo decirle que me sorprendió mucho su currículum. Es francamente impecable.

-Muchas gracias, señor –contestó ella, ruborizándose.

-Muy bien, señorita Haruno. Hábleme de usted.

Un joven moreno, de ojos negros, piel pálida y elegantemente vestido que respondía al nombre de Uchiha Sasuke caminaba rápidamente hacia la recepcionista.

-Tenten, ¿han llegado ya los socios del grupo Hyuga?

-No, señor. La cita era hace diez minutos. No creo que se retrasen mucho más.

-Está bien. Avísame cuando lleguen –dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a su despacho sin darle tiempo a la chica a contestar.

Volvió rápidamente a la sala de juntas. Estaba nervioso. En la sala estaban ya reunidos algunos empresarios importantes a los cuales no debía hacer esperar.

En la gran mesa, estaba sentado Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke. Era exactamente igual a su hermano, con la misma expresión tranquila en sus oscuros ojos y con el mismo pelo negro.

A la izquierda de él, estaba sentado el empresario Sabaku no Gaara, un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, de actitud fría y calculadora. A su lado estaba su hermana y secretaria, Sabaku no Temari. Ella era algo mayor y tenía el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y los ojos azules.

A la derecha de Itachi, estaban los tres asientos vacíos correspondientes a los Hyuga.

Sasuke entró en la sala y pidió disculpas a los presentes por la tardanza de los Hyuga, alegando que seguramente estaría en algún atasco y que no tardarían.

En el despacho del jefe de personal, un rubio y una pelirrosa hablaban.

-Muy bien, señorita Haruno. Aquí termina su entrevista. Si es escogida no se preocupe, nosotros le avisaremos.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

La pelirrosa salió de allí más relajada que al entrar. Al salir, estaba tan metida en sus cosas que no miraba por dónde iba y se chocó con alguien.

Ella estuvo a punto de caer, de no haber sido agarrada por un joven de pelo castaño y ojos claros como perlas acompañado de un señor mayor, con el mismo color de pelo y ojos y de una chica más joven con el pelo azul oscuro y los mismos ojos claros.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –preguntó el joven.

-Sí… sí, eso creo –dijo Sakura para luego alzar los ojos y quedar sorprendida ante el curioso color de ojos del chico- Disculpe, no miraba por dónde iba.

-No se preocupe. Perdone, pero tenemos prisa. Si está bien, entonces nos marchamos.

-Sí… claro –dijo haciéndose a un lado y quedándose sola en la puerta mirando como el joven, la chica y el anciano marchaban hacia la sala de juntas.


	2. Sorpresa

Había salido de compras con Ino aquella mañana para distraerse y dejar de pensar en el tiempo que tardaban en llamarla del trabajo.

-No te preocupes –decía Ino-, seguro que te cogen. Ahora de momento relájate. Hemos venido aquí para distraernos.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Vamos a comprar ropa y a patearnos el centro comercial hasta que nos revienten los pies! –contestó Sakura sonriente.

-Oh, Sakura, casi se me olvida. ¡Esta noche voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa! ¡Va a ser un desmadre!

Ino siempre había sido así de alegre e impulsiva. Solía ir de compras cada dos por tres, aunque tenía un armario de ropa inmenso. También solía ir de fiesta a menudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

-Lo siento, es que se me olvidó. ¡Jeje! Pero no te preocupes, el vestido que te has cogido es perfecto –dijo la rubia señalando una de las bolsas donde iba un hermoso vestido negro de fiesta.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? –preguntó Sakura indecisa.

-Por supuesto. Estarás espectacular. Y más te vale, ya que esta noche te voy a dar una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cuál? –preguntó la pelirrosa emocionada.

-Ah no, no te voy a decir nada. Tendrás que venir y verlo por ti misma.

Sakura acababa de llegar a la inmensa mansión Yamanaka. Había ido muchas veces, pero siempre la sorprendía ver la casa por la noche. Los grandes jardines estaban delimitados por una verja bastante alta. El camino que conducía de la puerta de la verja a la casa atravesando los jardines estaba iluminado por una serie de farolas colocadas en fila. En frente de la puerta de la mansión, en camino se bifurcaba para rodear la fuente por ambos lados. Sakura avanzó rápidamente hacia la casa y llamó. Fue Ino quien salió a recibirla.

-¡Eh, Sakura! ¡Pasa y ponte cómoda! Tu sorpresa aún no ha llegado, pero no te preocupes, no creo que tarde.

-Ino, que quieres decir con…

Sakura no pudo continuar. De repente se vio arrastrada adentro de la casa. El gran salón estaba abarrotado de gente.

-Vaya, parece que llego un poco tarde. La fiesta ha empezado hace rato.

-¡Jajaja! Lo siento, ha empezado a llegar gente y no he podido frenarles. Parece mentira que todos sean empresarios con la marcha que tienen.

-¿Empresarios?

Sakura echó un vistazo. Parecía increíble que toda esa gente que estaba bailando sin frenos, coqueteando todos con todos e incluso algún borracho, fueran gente de prestigio y respetada.

Ino la iba arrastrando entre el barullo y presentándole a algunos amigos. Justo cuando estaban hablando con un par de chicas, cierto personaje se acercó canturreando y dando tumbos de una forma que evidenciaba su embriaguez.

-Eh… Tú… Pelo rosa… Eres la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Sakura observó a aquel personaje con cara de no saber cómo quitárselo de encima. El tipo era alto y delgado, con el pelo y los ojos negros. El pelo, cortado a tazón, y los ojos, con larguísimas pestañas le daban un aspecto cómico. Un curioso traje verde coronaba la escena.

-Oh, Sakura, este es Rock Lee. Parece que ha bebido de más. Dime Lee… ¿cómo es que Maito te ha dejado beber tanto? –preguntó Ino.

-Yo… no he bebido… -contestó el chaval hipando- Vamos Ino… No seas así. ¡Que no se apague la llama de la juventud!

-Por favor Lee, compórtate –le chilló Ino- ¡Me vas a dejar en ridículo delante de mis invitados! Vamos, tú y yo buscaremos a Maito. Sakura perdona, en seguida vuelvo.

-No pasa nada, tú ve. Aquí te espero.

Ino cogió del brazo a Lee y se lo llevó como pudo tirando de él a buscar a Maito, su tutor. Sakura los siguió con la mirada hasta que les vio perderse entre la multitud y le resultó imposible. Genial, ahora estaba sola en una fiesta llena de gente que iba a su bola y a la que apenas conocía.

Ino volvió un poco más tarde, esta vez sola.

-Perdona Sakura. Lee es un buen tipo. A menudo dice tonterías, incluso cuando no está borracho. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-Tranquila Ino. No pasa nada.

-Oh, a propósito. Cuando venía para acá me he encontrado con tu "sorpresa".

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? Venga no seas mala.

-Está bien. Mira hacia la entrada del salón.

Sakura así lo hizo, y entre la multitud pudo distinguir una cabeza rubia que destacaba entre el gentío como ala de cuervo en la nieve. Sakura recordaba vagamente haber visto una cabellera rubia así en algún lugar antes. Ino y ella atravesaron la sala hasta la entrada. Allí Sakura se paró en seco cuando la cabellera rubia se dio la vuelta y sus ojos jades se cruzaron con una mirada azul cielo que rebosaba energía.

-¡Hola, Sakura! ¡Cuánto tiempo!


	3. Sasuke

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

-¡Hola, Sakura! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¿Señor Uzumaki?

-¡Vaya Sakura, sabía que conocías a Ino, ya que fue el señor Yamanaka quien te recomendó, pero no sabía que estarías aquí! Y, por favor, llámame solo Naruto, ¿vale?

-Sí, Naruto. Vaya Ino, así que esta era mi sorpresa.

Ino la agarró disimuladamente del brazo, y, llevándola a un lugar apartado le dijo en voz baja:

-Sakura, esta es tu oportunidad. Hazte amiga de Naruto y conseguirás el puesto de secretaria.

-Pero eso sería ser pelota e hipócrita.

-¡Bah! Deja de preocuparte por tonterías. Tú solo sé simpática y procura caerle bien para que te admita.

Ino dejó a Sakura de nuevo con Naruto y se fue excusando que debía atender al resto de sus invitados. Sakura se quedó hablando con Naruto. Para su sorpresa, Naruto no era el típico jefe amargado y serio que ella esperaba, sino que por el contrario, era un chico muy hablador y abierto al que no le costaba nada hablar con la gente. Al cabo de un rato, Naruto dijo que tenía que ir al baño y se despidió de ella esperando volver a encontrársela durante la fiesta.

Sakura decidió salir a tomar el aire, y qué mejor lugar que ir a la zona de la piscina. Por la noche esa zona estaba preciosa, levemente iluminada y casi vacía de gente seguro.

Salió y se encontró con que, efectivamente, había poca gente, pero todos estaban borrachos. Decidió irse de allí para evitar problemas, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, alguien la empujó por detrás y cayó a la piscina, provocando la risa y burla de los allí presentes.

Sakura se incorporó, salió como pudo de la piscina (perdiendo un zapato en el proceso) y sintió cómo las lágrimas acudías obedientes a sus ojos mientras observaba las burlas que su accidente había provocado.

Huyó de allí, prácticamente corriendo, y olvidando por completo su zapato y un pequeño bolso a conjunto con el vestido que llevaba consigo. Caminaba sin fijarse a dónde iba, pero un impulso la empujó a adentrarse en la parte del jardín no iluminada y a perderse entre las sombras de la noche.

Se sentó en el primer banco que encontró y allí rompió a llorar sin más contemplación. Mientras se desahogaba, escuchó un ruido de pasos que se aproximaban a ella. Al principio pensó que se trataba de algún borracho que había ido a burlarse de ella. De entre los arbustos salió un joven hermosamente vestido, con cabello negro y revuelto y los ojos tan oscuros como la noche misma.

Sakura se incorporó, dispuesta a irse cuando antes, pero el joven la detuvo.

-Tranquila, no te vayas. No he venido a burlarme de ti. He visto lo que ha pasado. Me ha parecido muy cruel. Te… te he cogido el zapato y el bolso.

Sakura se quedó observando al joven, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico llevaba el zapato y el bolso y se los tendía amablemente. La chica se levantó, vacilante, y recogió sus pertenencias.

-Gra-gracias…

-No hay de qué. Me llamo Sasuke.

-Yo me llamo Sakura.

Encantado. Dime Sakura, ¿por qué no le has plantado cara? Solo era un borracho.

-Yo… bueno, no sé… Ya da igual, el daño ya está hecho –dijo Sakura sintiendo cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar de nuevo. Se limpió los ojos, y se fijó mejor en aquel joven.

Le recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Cuando llegó a sus ojos, no pudo evitar perderse en su noche. Sus ojos, tan oscuros, tan bellos, tan profundos… El chico carraspeó ligeramente rompiendo el encanto. Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma embobada, y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

-Yo… esto… bueno… Disculpe.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada –respondió Sasuke. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le quedaran embobadas e incluso le acosaran. De repente, la chica empezó a temblar, y no era para menos.-Debería ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Si sigue así va a coger una pulmonía. ¿Me permitiría llevarla a su casa?

Sakura lo pensó detenidamente. Había conocido a Sasuke hacía apenas unos minutos. No sabía nada de él, pero no parecía un tipo peligroso, y además no tenía opción. No podía pedirle a Ino que la prestara de nuevo su limusina, ya que no quería que la viera en ese estado y se preocupara.

-No sé si será mucha molestia… -contestó indecisa.

-Para nada. Si fuera una molestia no se lo habría ofrecido –contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa leve, pero suficiente para convencer a Sakura.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Sakura para que no pasara frío y la condujo al lugar donde tenía aparcado el coche. Sakura se quedó petrificada al ver el coche. "O más bien cochazo", pensó ella para sus adentros. Ambos montaron y se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Sasuke decidió romper el hielo:

-Bueno, ¿por qué no me hablas de ti? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Estudias o trabajas?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar. Hace un par de años que no tengo novio, ya que soy un poco tímida. Y no, no estudio. Pero tampoco trabajo. He hecho alguna entrevista de trabajo pero aún no me han confirmado si me han cogido.

-Seguro que sí. Se te ve inteligente.

Sakura se sonrojó. Estuvieron hablando todo el camino, y cuando la dejó en su casa, cada uno estuvo un buen rato pensando en el otro.

Sakura casi se atraganta. Estaba comiendo cuando de repente Naruto la llamó le dijo que le habían escogido como su secretaria. Acababa de hacerla la chica más feliz del mundo. Naruto la sugirió que se pasara por allí esa misma tarde para firmar el contrato y formalizarlo todo.

Se visitó a toda prisa, y por el camino llamó a Ino para contárselo. Al llegar, se quedó petrificada en la puerta sin poder moverse. Allí mismo, en la recepción, estaba un chico de pelo y ojos negros como la noche.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios con vuestras críticas, buenas o malas, y vuestras opiniones. Muchísimas gracias por leer.


	4. Dueño de las empresas Uchiha

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. ¿De verdad aquel chico era…Sasuke? Decidió observarlo desde donde estaba. Vio que todo el mundo le saludaba inclinándose ante él. Sin duda le conocían, y sin duda, Sasuke era alguien importante.

Cuando quiso acercarse a saludar, vio como una chica de pelo azul y ojos perlas le daba lo que parecían unos importantes documentos y se iban por las escaleras a la planta superior. Aquella chica… La recordaba. Ella era la chica que acompañaba al joven con el que se había chocado el día que llegó a esa empresa para su entrevista de trabajo. La chica de los ojos perlas… era muy hermosa. ¿Qué clase de relación tendría con Sasuke? Un momento… ¿y eso a ella qué le importaba? Sakura había venido para empezar a trabajar como secretaria, no para andar metiéndose en la vida de nadie. Entonces… ¿por qué aquella punzada de dolor, tan parecida a los celos?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura avanzó hasta el final del pasillo y llamó a la puerta del despacho de Naruto. Como nadie contestaba, decidió abrirla. Observó el despacho desde la entrada y pudo apreciar lo mucho que había cambiado en tan pocos días. Encima de la mesa había varios montones de carpetas abiertas y muchas hojas tiradas por el suelo. Realmente, parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por allí.

Se adentró en el despacho y algo le llamó la atención. Uno de los cajones de la mesa de Naruto estaba medio abierto y se podía vislumbrar una especie de dibujo infantil. Cuando iba a alargar la mano para terminar de abrir el cajón y coger el dibujo, alguien la detuvo.

-Ejem, ejem… ¿Se puede saber quién es usted? –le dijo alguien desde la puerta.

Sakura levantó la vista, asustada. En la entrada había un hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y lo tenía negro, igual que sus ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas contestar o te vas a quedar ahí quieta como un pasmarote?

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Voy a ser la nueva secretaria de Naruto.

-Ah, sí… Naruto ya me ha comentado algo de ti. Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru. Yo soy el contable de esta empresa. Me gustaría pedirte que esperaras a Naruto fuera de aquí.

-Sí, por supuesto –contestó Sakura mientras seguía a Shikamaru fuera de la sala.

-Señor Uchiha, mi padre no está seguro de si puede confiar en usted para asociar nuestras empresas –decía una peliazul a Sasuke.

-Lo sé, Hinata. Debes decirle que no tiene nada que temer. Las empresas Uchiha son fuertes, no hay ningún riesgo de que la inversión salga mal.

Mientras Sasuke y Hinata hablaban, Naruto entró en la sala interrumpiendo y gritando.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a venir? Tenten acaba de decirme que estabas aquí.

-Naruto-kun… -dijo la joven Hyuga sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Era evidente que Hinata sentía algo por Naruto, sino, solo había que ver cómo se ponía cada vez que él la hablaba. Sin embargo, parece que de todos Naruto era el único que no se daba cuenta, bien porque no prestaba atención a esas cosas o bien por lo torpe que era, sobre todo en temas amorosos.

-Bueno –dijo el rubio-, tengo cosas que hacer, sólo he venido porque hacía tiempo que no te veía, Hinata-chan. Aunque vengas a menudo siempre es por motivos de trabajo, y tenemos poco tiempo. Ahora me voy; estoy esperando a mi nueva secretaria.

-Ah, vale. Te prometo que intentaré venir más a menudo a saludarte, Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata aún sonrojada.

-¡Ey, Naruto, espera! –dijo Sasuke. –Explícame qué es eso de que tienes una nueva secretaria.

-¡Pues sí Sasuke! Ya verás cuando la veas, ¡es guapísima!

-Naruto, ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes tener una secretaria nueva cada tres meses. Además, debes consultarme a mí primero. Es cierto que eres el jefe de personal, pero quiero que me comuniques todos los nuevos contratos y despidos. De momento, esa secretaria nueva tuya va a ser permanente, es decir, no vas a poder cambiar de secretaria en una buena temporada. ¿Entendido?

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ésta es diferente. Ya verás.

Sakura seguía esperando. Desde que aquel sujeto la había echado del despacho no había vuelto a acercarse. Sabía que no debería haber entrado sino había nadie, pero no pudo evitarlo. La curiosidad le empujó a ello. ¿Le habría contado ese tal Nara a Naruto que había estado cotilleando sus cosas? ¿Se enfadaría con ella?

Y luego estaba Sasuke. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? La opción más clara era pensar que igual trabajaba allí. Vaya, iba a trabajar con Sasuke… Y entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de él hablando con la chica del pelo azul, y, de nuevo, sintió esa inexplicable punzada de celos. Claro que, ella no era nadie para decidir con quién podía estar Sasuke y con quién no.

Mientras su mente estaba sumida en estas cavilaciones, alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, ¿ya estás aquí? Siento haberte hecho esperar –dijo un rubio.

-No importa, señor Uzumaki.

-Ya te dije que podías llamarme Naruto. En la fiesta, ¿recuerdas? Apropósito, no recuerdo haberte vuelto a ver. ¿Te fuiste sin despedirte?

-Sí, Naruto. Lo siento. Causas de fuerza mayor.

-No importa tranquila. Bueno, pues vamos a que firmes el contrato. No Sakura, en mi despacho no. Ha dicho mi jefe que prefiere encargarse él de los trámites. Quiere estar al tanto de quién trabaja para él y eso.

-Oh, muy bien. Vamos pues al despacho de tu jefe.

El rubio subió las escaleras con la pelirrosa y la llevó al despacho del dueño de las empresas Uchiha. Al abrir la puerta…

-¡Sasuke!


	5. Madurando

El rubio subió las escaleras con la pelirrosa y la llevó al despacho del dueño de las empresas Uchiha. Al abrir la puerta…

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Sakura?

Naruto se quedó perplejo. Parecía que el moreno y la pelirrosa ya se conocían de antes. Quizás se habían encontrado en los pasillos la otra vez que vino para su entrevista de trabajo. O quizás de alguna fiesta de Ino. Sí, eso sería más probable.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo… soy la nueva secretaria de Naruto.

Así que aquella era la chica de la que Naruto no paraba de hablar. Vaya, no había exagerado. Sakura se merecía todos esos cumplidos y más.

-Sasuke, no me digas que tú eres el dueño de la empresa –dijo la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, solo a efectos prácticos. El propietario es mi padre, pero la empresa la llevamos mi hermano y yo.

-Bueno Sasuke –interrumpió Naruto-, como veo que ya os conocéis, me ahorro las presentaciones. Sakura va a ser mi secretaria. Está aquí para firmar el contrato.

Sakura se sentó en la silla que Naruto le indicó y Sasuke le tendió los papeles mientras la miraba fijamente, provocando su sonrojo. La pelirrosa estaba tan nerviosa que ni leyó el contrato ni se dio cuenta de dónde firmaba, simplemente movía la mano de forma automática. Al terminar, Sasuke le indicó que podía empezar a trabajar al día siguiente y Sakura se marchó, dejándoles solos.

-Sasuke, ¿de qué conoces a Sakura?

-La conocí en la última fiesta de Yamanaka Ino contestó Sasuke a la defensiva, ya que Naruto parecía estar acusándole de un crimen- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te molesta? Pareces estar celoso.

-¿Celoso? No, era solo curiosidad. Sakura no es de la alta sociedad, por eso me extrañó que la conocieras. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Luego te veo.

Naruto salió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Sasuke a contestarle. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sakura le había gustado mucho, y era posible que sintiera celos de que conociera a Sasuke. Ese Uchiha… si se proponía conseguir a una mujer, lo haría sin lugar a dudas. Si Sakura le gustaba, probablemente Sasuke no tuviera en cuenta su larga amistad e hiciera todo por enamorarla. Tendría que tener cuidado si no quería que le arrebataran el corazón de Sakura.

Sakura voló a casa de Ino para poner a su amiga al tanto de todo lo que había pasado. Llegó a la mansión, y encontró a Ino hablando con el señor Yamanaka. Sakura saludó, se sentó y empezó a contárselo todo a su amiga. El señor Yamanaka escuchaba atentamente, mientras que en la cara de Ino aparecía una leve mueca de fastidio. Cuando terminó, el señor Yamanaka habló:

-¡Vaya Sakura! Tan joven y tan responsable ya. Me alegro de que hicieran caso de mi recomendación. Con todo lo que has trabajado, te lo mereces.

-Muchas gracias señor Yamanaka. Si usted no hubiera intervenido, quizás no me habrían cogido.

-No es nada, Sakura. Ojalá Ino también se pusiera a trabajar como tú. Casualmente estábamos hablando de eso.

-Pero papá –bufó la aludida-, no tenemos necesidades económicas.

-No se trata de necesidad económica Ino –contestó Inoichi-, se trata de madurar. Ya tienes una edad y deberías empezar a hacer algo, y no pasarte todo el día de compras y de fiesta.

Sakura empezó a sentirse incómoda. No le gustaba que Inoichi la tomara como ejemplo, y menos que Ino la mirara de esa manera. Quizás ella no debería estar allí, después de todo era una discusión padre e hija, así que se despidió y acordó ir otro día.

Llegó a casa, se duchó y se puso a hacer la cena. Mañana sería su primer día de trabajo. Unos minutos antes de irse a acostar a pesar de lo temprano que era, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

-Sakura –sonó la voz al otro lado del teléfono- soy yo, Ino. Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿No puede esperar a mañana? Tengo que acostarme pronto.

-No, no puede esperar. Sakura, mi padre va a empezar a buscarme trabajo.

-Bueno, eso está bien. No veo qué tiene de malo para que te pongas así.

-Si te dijera que la idea me encanta –contestó la rubia- mentiría. Pero no me he puesto así porque sea algo malo. Es que… Mi padre ha decidido que va a meterme a trabajar en empresas Uchiha.

-¿Qué?


	6. ¡Trabajaremos juntas!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso significa que trabajaremos juntas!

-Sí, supongo… -contestó la rubia abatida.

-Alégrate, Ino. Por lo menos ninguna estará sola.

Siguieron hablando un rato más y después se despidieron y Sakura se fue a la cama. Ino la había entretenido bastante. Cuando se ponía a hablar por teléfono, no había quien la callara.

Sakura se puso a pensar en Sasuke. Aquel moreno… Llevaba todo el día soñando despierta con él, y desde luego, no era por los nervios del trabajo. Se sentía… ¿atraída? Sí, podía ser, después de todo era una mujer, y él un apuesto y sexy hombre. Así, cavilando en esto, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

-SUEÑO DE SAKURA-

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un prado. Miró a su alrededor y observó los pétalos de sakura que bailaban en torno a ella a causa de la leve brisa. Miró detrás de ella y vislumbró una figura masculina. Vio como se acercaba, casi a cámara lenta, y visualizó a… ¡Sasuke!_

_Se acercó a ella y le sonrió. Sakura solo pudo sorprenderse, preguntándose de qué manera habían llegado hasta allí. El joven le cogió la mano se acercó su cara a la suya poco a poco, provocando su sonrojo. Cuando la chica iba cerrando sus ojos preparándose para recibir sus labios, todo se esfumó…_

-FIN DEL SUEÑO-

Sakura se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Maldición, el despertador tenía que sonar justo ahora. Rememoró las imágenes en su mente de nuevo, una y otro vez, deleitándose con la sola idea de que Sasuke había podido besarla, aunque no fuera real.

Se arregló y salió a la calle. Avanzó rápido hacia su coche, de segunda mano y con más de siete años. Aquello le hizo pensar en el coche de Sasuke y que eran de mundos muy diferentes. Él era dueño de una empresa importante y ella solo una secretaria que ni siquiera había empezado a trabajar aún. Quizá él la había ayudado en la fiesta, pero seguro que sería solo por pena. Sakura se sacudió la cabeza como si con eso pudiera alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Mientras conducía, la joven pelirrosa tomó una decisión: iba a averiguar qué significaba ella para Sasuke.

Sasuke había acudido muy temprano a la mansión de los Yamanaka. El señor Inoichi le había convocado, y como ese día estaría muy ocupado para atenderle, no le quedó más remedio que ir muy temprano. Llamó al timbre de la verja del jardín y, tras atravesar el largo sendero, aún iluminado a pesar de que en apenas media hora saldría el sol, se plantó en la puerta de la mansión. Un sirviente vino a abrirle y le condujo al despacho de Inoichi, donde éste le estaba esperando.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Qué bien que al final hayas podido venir! Lamento que hayas tenido que madrugar tantísimo.

-No se preocupe señor Yamanaka –contestó el Uchiha-. Dígame qué es eso tan importante que tenía que pedirme.

-Bueno, verás Sasuke. Tú conoces a mi hija Ino y sabes cómo es. Le gusta demasiado gastar dinero e ir de fiesta. Me gustaría que sentara la cabeza, y qué mejor forma que poniéndose a trabajar. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Quiere que le dé trabajo a Ino?

-Sí, Sasuke, eso mismo. Siempre y cuando, no sea una molestia.

-Por supuesto que no, señor Yamanaka –se apresuró a contestar el moreno-. Seguro que es una trabajadora eficiente. Lo que no sé es dónde puedo colocarla. No tiene estudios y eso limita el número de puestos a los que puede acceder.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso he pensado que de momento puede estar en un puesto de bajo rango.

-Bueno, si me lo pones así… Naruto acaba de contratar a la secretaria que usted mismo recomendó… Pero Lee creo que no tiene. Sí, no es mala idea.

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke. Te prometo que Ino no dará problemas de ningún tipo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho del jefe de personal. Naruto dijo "Adelante" y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la nueva secretaria.

-Buenos días señor Uzumaki –dijo una pelirrosa.

-Buenos días, Sakura. Y ya te he dicho que me llames solo Naruto.

-Muy bien, disculpa.

-Bien –contestó el rubio-. De momento, tienes que ponerte un poco al día. Te informo de que en unos días se hará una pequeña fiesta en la empresa para celebrar que empresas Uchiha y empresas Hyuga han firmado un contrato para colaborar juntas, así que encárgate de las invitaciones. Debes escribirlas, imprimirlas y mandarlas a las personas de esta lista.

-Muy bien, parece sencillo.

-No te confíes, Sakura. No todo es lo que parece.


	7. Los sentimientos de Hinata

Sakura andaba ajetreada de aquí para allá. Hacía bastante que Naruto había despedido a su última secretaria, así que había bastante trabajo acumulado. Por si fuera poco, Naruto dejó bien claro en la última reunión de personal que todo el mundo, indistintamente del puesto de trabajo que tuviera, debía ayudar con la preparación de la fiesta. Sakura llevaba poco tiempo allí, pero en esos días pudo enterarse de que al parecer el contrato con los Hyuga era absolutamente vital para la empresa. No podían cometer ni un solo fallo, ya que si el contrato se rompía, las empresas Uchiha podían terminar por arruinarse.

Hinata estaba asomada a la ventana de su habitación. Observaba los jardines de su casa sin poder evitar pensar en Naruto. Naruto… Le encantaban sus ojos azules, aquellos que parecían dos pequeños mares embravecidos, aquellos que brillaban con alegría… Y su pelo, siempre rebelde y revuelto dándole ese aire adolescente. Hinata le amaba. No era necesario ser un lince para verlo. Sin embargo, de todos a su alrededor, Naruto parecía el único que no se daba cuenta, y aquello la frustraba. Ella disfrutaba de su compañía, pero al darse cuenta de que él no la miraba diferente a las demás, se entristecía, y de sus ojos perlados brotaban lágrimas a menudo por su causa.

Pero aunque algún día Naruto se enterase de sus sentimientos, no podrían estar juntos. ¿Qué habría dicho Hiashi- sama de aquello? ¿Su primogénita y heredera con alguien que no fuera de alta cuna? No, era impensable.

Mientras daba vueltas a estos pensamientos y sentimientos, su hermana, Hanabi, entró en su habitación. Hanabi era una Hinata en miniatura. Era bastantes años menor, pero poco más bajita. Tenían los mismos ojos. En lo único en lo que se diferenciaban era en el pelo: Hanabi lo tenía, quizás, más oscuro.

Hanabi vio cómo de los ojos de su hermana brotaban grandes y sinceras lágrimas. Sabía por qué eran. Todos lo sabían. No hizo nada por consolar a su hermana. Determinó que lo mejor era dejarla sola y que se desahogara. No es bueno contener un mal que te atormenta tanto tiempo en tu interior.

-¡Sakuraaaa! –gritó un rubio desde un lado de la sala donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta.

-Dígame señor. –contestó una pelirrosa desde el otro lado.

-Dijiste que ya habías enviado las invitaciones, ¿no?

-Ay Naruto… Me has preguntado eso como veinte veces ya. Sí, las envié el mismo día que me mandaste que las redactara.

-Bien, gracias Sakura –dijo el rubio moviendo las manos nerviosamente-. Todo tiene que salir perfecto. Si algo sale mal, la empresa se hundirá, o peor…

-¿Peor? –preguntó Tenten, la recepcionista, que también se hallaba en esa sala.

-Sí, peor… ¡Sasuke me matará!

Todos suspiraron a la vez. Era propio de Naruto que se preocupara por cosas insignificantes mientras que no les daba importancia a las cosas a las que sí debería dárselas.

Sakura dejó de lado a Naruto y sus tonterías y pensó en lo poco que sabía de los Hyuga. El chico con el que se había chocado el día que vino a su entrevista de trabajo, el de los ojos perlas, era uno de ellos, como también la chica y el anciano que lo acompañaban. Aquella chica… Hyuga Hinata, sí, la que era tan "amiguita" de Sasuke. De solo recordarla le hervía la sangre. El chico joven debía de ser Neji Hyuga. Debía reconocer que era muy guapo, desde luego. Su largo cabello del color del ébano puro, y sus profundos ojos grises… Cuando se chocó con él, solo le pudo mirar un instante, pero fue tiempo suficiente para perderse en su mirada. Al cabo de un rato se sorprendió a sí misma comparando la belleza del joven y la de Sasuke, como quién compara dos pedazos de carne y elige la opción más jugosa.

Sacudió la cabeza y continúo colocando las mesas y poniendo los manteles para el día siguiente.

Al salir del trabajo, se fue de compras. No quería llevar el mismo vestido que para la fiesta de Ino, ya que Naruto, Sasuke y demás personajes importantes que seguro acudirían a la fiesta de la empresa ya le habían visto así. Fue a la tienda y eligió un lindo vestido blanco ceñido. Cuando pagó el vestido, salió de la tienda y allí se encontró a la heredera de los Hyuga, a la que no le quedó más remedio que saludar educadamente.

-¡Señorita Hyuga! Un placer verla aquí. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Quizás no me recuerde…

-Oh, tú eres la chica que se chocó con Neji aquella vez…

-Sí, soy yo. Ahora trabajo en empresas Uchiha. Supongo que nos veremos en la fiesta de mañana.

-Vaya, que bien. Me alegro de que haya conseguido el puesto –contestó Hinata sonriendo dulcemente-. Sasuke no para de hablar de usted.

-¿De… de veras? –Sakura sí que no se esperaba eso- ¿Y qué le ha dicho?

-Nada importante, no se preocupe. Bueno, discúlpeme, debo atender mis obligaciones. Mañana nos vemos.

Se despidieron y ambas siguieron su camino. Lo que Hinata no sabía era que Sakura había conseguido justo el puesto de secretaria del hombre al que amaba. Lo que Sakura no sabía eran las cosas que Sasuke le contaba a Hinata. Hinata y Sasuke siempre fueron muy amigos, desde la infancia. A menudo ambos se sentían presionados por el mundo de apariencias en el que vivían. Eso les había llevado a confiar el uno en el otro como hermanos y a contarse secretos que no estarían dispuestos a que nadie más que ellos los supieran.


	8. La verdadera faz de Ino

Como todo en esta vida llega tarde o temprano, el día de la fiesta también llegó. Sakura estaba atacada de los nervios. Éste había sido el primer encargo que le habían hecho. Se había asegurado de que todo saliera perfecto. Salió a la entrada del edificio de la empresa a recibir a los invitados. Algunos de los que llegaban ya los conocía, como por ejemplo a los Hyuga. Otros solo los conocía de oídas, ya que eran apellidos famosos por el poder de sus empresas, como por ejemplo los hermanos Sabaku no.

Recibiendo a los invitados, vio llegar a los Yamanaka, y al ver a Ino, no pudo sino sentirse verdaderamente insignificante. Ino llevaba un vistoso vestido rojo que casaba perfectamente con su tono de labios. Llevaba el pelo suelto, a diferencia de lo habitual.

-Hola, Sakura. ¿Llegamos tarde? –preguntó el patriarca de los Yamanaka.

-No –respondió la pelirrosa al instante-, por supuesto que no, señor Inoichi. Pasad.

-Luego nos vemos Sakura –dijo Ino.

Los Yamanaka pasaron al interior, y Sakura comprobó la lista de invitados: solo quedaba por aparecer un tal Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura estuvo esperando fuera muerta de frío media hora más desde la llegada de los Yamanaka. Entonces, cuando ya pensó que aquel hombre no acudiría, vio una figura masculina dibujarse a lo lejos y confundirse entre las sombras de la noche.

Ante ella se presentó un hombre de piel clara, pelo gris como la ceniza y con la cara extrañamente tapada por una especie de máscara. Solo un ojo asomaba en su cara, un ojo pequeño y oscuro. Por lo poco que su rostro dejaba entrever, supuso que era un hombre joven, de unos 30 años de edad.

-Siento llegar tarde –habló el hombre-. Un gato negro se me cruzó en el camino. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

-Disculpe caballero… La fiesta no es de disfraces –dijo la pelirrosa ingenuamente señalando con la vista a su máscara.

-Lo sé, señorita. La máscara la llevo siempre.

Sakura pensó que aquel hombre no estaba bien de la cabeza. El caballero, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y con toda la confianza del mundo, la agarró del brazo delicadamente y la invitó a entrar en la fiesta con él.

Sakura y su acompañante casi no pudieron echar un vistazo a la fiesta, ya que apenas pusieron un pie dentro, un joven de cabello rubio y otro moreno salieron a su encuentro interponiéndose entre ellos y la fiesta.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Has estado entreteniendo a Sakura! –acusó Naruto.

-Lo siento; me perdí en el camino de la vida.

"_¿No acaba de decir que se le había cruzado un gato negro?", _ pensó Sakura desconfiada.

-No le hagas caso, Sakura –intervino Sasuke-. No es más que un viejo que chochea.

-¿A quién llamas viejo? –intervino Kakashi, en cuyos ojos aparecieron cascaditas.

Dejando de lado a Naruto y a Kakashi, Sasuke cogió a Sakura y se la llevó a otra parte para hablar con ella y presentarle a unos amigos.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para los azules ojos de Ino, quien miraba con envidia cómo Sasuke le daba toda su atención a la que era desde siempre su mejor amiga. Se sentía fatal. Hacía mucho que Sasuke le gustaba y aunque hacía todo por llamar algo de su atención, él no parecía mínimamente interesado en Ino. Sin embargo, colmaba de atención a Sakura, que no haría ni una semana que la conocía.

La sangre de Ino hervía, y había decidido tomar medidas drásticas. Con decisión, se acercó a Sakura y a Sasuke y entabló conversación muy animadamente con ellos. Cuando pasó un camarero por allí, Ino le puso la zancadilla disimuladamente. El pobre camarero resbaló y las bebidas cayeran, dando a parar al vestido de Sakura. La chica, con los ojos húmedos, sentía las miradas de los invitados clavarse en ella como mil estacas. Otra vez, otra vez las burlas. Otra vez echó a correr. Otra vez como en la casa de Ino. Sasuke intentó detenerla, pero Ino se interpuso en su camino. Jamás iba a permitir que estuvieran juntos.

Sakura llegó al baño de las damas y se miró en el espejo. Estaba simplemente penosa. Su vestido estaba empapado y con grandes manchas. Su pelo se había revuelto en la carrera por encontrar un lugar aislado en el que refugiarse. Su maquillaje estaba emborronado y dejaba apreciar los surcos de sus lágrimas.

Decidida a recoger sus cosas e irse para volver otro día, salió lentamente del baño, con el pelo un poco mejor y sin maquillaje pero con las mismas manchas en el vestido. Mientras andaba, lento pero seguro y deprimida, se percató de que no estaba sola. El joven Hyuga, Neji, la miraba impasible. Sakura quedó estática en el sitio y aceptó el pañuelo que el joven le ofrecía.

-¿Está bien, señorita?

-Yo… Sí, supongo que sí. Los accidentes pasan.

-Siento discrepar, pero dudo que haya sido un accidente. –contestó el joven de los ojos perlas.

-¿Qué quiere decir? El camarero no lo haría aposta.

-No, el camarero no lo hizo adrede. Fue la chica rubia, Ino, quien le hizo caer.

-Ino… pero no entiendo… Ino es mi amiga…

-Todos saben que Ino está loca por Sasuke, y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Si usted aspira a algo con Sasuke, Ino hará lo que sea por separaros.

Sakura enrojeció. Sí, sí que esperaba llegar a algo con Sasuke. Hacía cosa de una semana que lo había conocido, pero no importaba, ella creía en el amor a primera vista.

-De todas maneras –continuó Neji-, lo que hagáis no es de m i incumbencia. Yo solo venía para ponerte sobre aviso. Ten cuidado, Haruno. Esa mujer es más peligrosa de lo que ella te ha dejado ver.


	9. Traición

Sakura no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en la fiesta. No podía ser verdad que Ino le hubiera arruinado la noche aposta de esa manera. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica.

Aprovechando que era su día libre, decidió llamar a Ino y quedar con ella en la cafetería de siempre para aclarar ese asunto.

Llegó al lugar concertado y vio que Ino no había llegado aún. Se sentó en la mesa de siempre y pidió el mismo café de siempre. Cuando se lo sirvieron, empezó a soplarlo y en ese momento, Ino entró por la puerta. Se acercó a Sakura y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente.

-Hola –saludó la rubia-. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenías que decirme?

-Hola –contestó la pelirrosa-. Bien… pues… no sé por dónde empezar, la verdad… Ino, ¿a ti… a ti te gusta Sasuke?

Ino permaneció tranquila en su sitio, sin mudar el gesto, pero un brillo gélido apareció en su rostro. Tenía la impresión de que sabía hacia dónde iba encaminada la conversación. Y no le gustaba nada.

-La pregunta no es si Sasuke me gusta, Sakura. Más bien debería ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta. Dime Sakura, ¿estás interesada en Sasuke?

-Yo…

-La respuesta es simple, Sakura. ¿Sí o no?

Sakura no sabía qué responder. Hacía poco que conocía a Sasuke, pero desde luego le llamó la atención desde el primer momento. ¿Creía en el amor a primera vista? Sí, probablemente.

Ino suspiró, pero mantuvo la mirada fría y clavada en Sakura.

-Sí, Sakura. Amo a Sasuke. No te lo conté porque, al ser de mundos tan diferentes, nunca creí que tuvieras la suerte de conocerle. Pensé que quizás le vieras de lejos, ya que trabajabas en su empresa, pero nunca imaginé que fuerais a haceros tan… amiguitos. Supongo que no pude evitar sentir celos, y por eso decidí arruinarte la noche. No, lo de la bebida que se te derramó no fue un accidente. Lo único que sentí cuando te vi salir corriendo fue satisfacción.

Sakura sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. No sabía muy bien si era porque su amiga le estaba confesando su traición tan tranquilamente o porque le había dicho que amaba a Sasuke.

-Amo a Sasuke –continuó Ino-, y no voy a permitir que nadie interfiera. No me importa de quién se trate. No voy a andarme con miramientos. Ni siquiera contigo, Sakura. A partir de ahora, tú y yo dejamos de ser amigas y nuestra amistad queda en el pasado. Sasuke será mío, y te lo advierto; no me importa qué tenga que hacer.

Dicho esto, Ino abandonó el local rápidamente dejando a Sakura hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Sakura aún se quedó un rato allí parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se secó las lágrimas y sacó un pequeño espejito de su bolso. Vio su reflejo con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Guardó de nuevo el espejo y pagó las consumiciones.

Salió de aquella cafetería, andando al principio, y después más y más rápido, como si las llamas la persiguieran.

Deteniendo su carrera fue a parar a un parque. Fatigada, se adentró en él y se sentó en un banco enfrente de un estaque. Mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, se dio cuenta de que desde el parque podía verse el edificio donde tenían su base las empresas Uchiha. Su subconsciente la había traicionado llevándola a un lugar tan cercano de él, de Sasuke. Sasuke…

Sakura suspiró. Todos sus problemas empezaban y terminaban por él. Seguro que en ese momento estaba tranquilo en su despacho, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando la pelirrosa. Pero claro, él no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Era un gran empresario, con la vida resuelta y una gran rubia que le rondaba, y Sakura, al fin y al cabo, solo era la secretaria del jefe de personal.

Cavilando sobre estos pensamientos, que solo conseguían hundirla más y más en la tristeza, alguien se sentó a su lado y carraspeó, como si quisiera llamar su atención.

Sakura giró la cabeza con desgana y se sorprendió al ver allí sentado a Hyuga Neji.

-Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar, Haruno.

-Ho…Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, hoy había una junta para discutir algunos temas presupuestarios. La reunión ya ha acabado, y este parque no está lejos. Por aquí no pasa mucha gente, y a mí me gusta la tranquilidad. ¿Y tú?

-¿Qué qué hago aquí? Pues no sé, la verdad. Venía distraída pensando en mis cosas y los pies me han llevado a aquí.

Neji la miró fijamente. Podía observar los aún enrojecidos ojos de la chica y vio que algo no estaba bien en ella, a pesar de su sonrisa. No iba a hacerle ninguna pregunta de carácter personal; él era muy discreto y pensó que aquello sería de mala educación. Justo en ese momento, y para liberarlos de aquel silencio incómodo, llegó la prima de Neji: Hyuga Hinata.

-¡Neji! –llamó mientras iba deprisa a donde ambos se encontraban.

Sakura pensó que Hinata era lo único que le faltaba para rematar el día.

-¿Tienes que venir gritando, Hinata? –le reprochó Neji.

-Yo… lo siento. Solo quería decirte que te había preparado el almuerzo –dijo Hinata tímidamente mientras le ofrecía la bolsa que había estado ocultando tras su espalda para darle una sorpresa.

Neji suspiró, su prima era incorregible. Sakura, por el contrario, sonrió. Quizás, Hinata era diferente a como se la había imaginado.


	10. Paseo con los Hyuga

Sakura paseaba por el parque con Neji y con Hinata. No les conocía de nada, pero ellos la habían invitado amablemente a dar un paseo por el parque todos juntos. Pudo observar que sus suposiciones sobre Hinata distaban mucho de la realidad. Hinata era una chica alegre, inocente y extremadamente tímida. Desde luego, no parecía el tipo de chica que le gustaría a alguien como Sasuke.

Neji, por el contrario, era bastante parecido a como se lo imaginaba. Era un tipo serio, tranquilo, maduro y que medía muy bien sus palabras.

Iban caminando, cuando Neji dijo que iba a regresar a la empresa, ya que su tiempo de descanso se acababa. Se despidió educadamente de las chicas y marchó.

Al quedarse solas, Sakura sintió que podrían hablar con más libertad.

-Oye Hinata –dijo la pelirrosa-… Tú conoces a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto –contestó Hinata.

-Ya veo… -Sakura suspiró desanimada- Hay muchas chicas detrás de él, ¿eh?

-Sí. Es lógico. Es u hombre joven, atractivo, inteligente, adinerado… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que a ti también te gusta?

Sakura se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

-Bueno… No estoy muy segura… Tanto como gustar no sé… Pero debo reconocer que algo de celos sí que tuve cuando os vi juntos.

Hinata se sorprendió. Así que era eso. Sakura estaba celosa. Ante esto, Hinata solo pudo sonreír.

-Tranquila Sakura. Sasuke y yo somos socios. Nada más. Además –ahora era el turno de Hinata de sonrojarse-, a mí me gusta otro.

-¿Qué? Y yo todo este tiempo creyendo que te gustaba Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? Oh no, qué va. En realidad, a mí… me gusta…

Hinata se puso colorada a más no poder y susurró algo tan bajito que Sakura tuvo que pedir que se lo repitiera.

-Naruto –dijo de nuevo la morena.

Sakura recordó entonces que algo había oído en la empresa de que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero su vista estaba tan ofuscada por los celos que no le dio importancia.

-Naruto… Qué casualidad, yo soy su secretaria.

-Lo sé –dijo Hinata mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo y sus mejillas el sonrojo.

Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-Eh, eh, tranquila –se apresuró a decir la pelirrosa-. Solo es mi jefe no pienses mal. Oye…Tú eres socia de Sasuke, y yo, secretaria de Naruto… -la morena asintió y Sakura continuó- Entonces, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Hacemos equipo?

Hinata recuperó el brillo de sus ojos al oír la propuesta. Si aquello resultaba… Era posible que Naruto se fijara en ella.

-¡Claro! No perdemos nada con intentarlo –dijo entusiasmada la chica de ojos perlas.

-Bien. ¡Mañana empezamos!

Tenten atendía aburrida las llamadas de los clientes, inversores, etc. Cada día lo mismo, una y otra vez. Suspiró. Entonces vio llegar a una rubia. Se fijó más detenidamente y pudo apreciar que era Yamanaka Ino. Iba vestida con uniforme y colgada del brazo de Sasuke. Tenten se inclinó respetuosamente al ver entrar a su jefe y puso especial atención a la conversación que éste mantenía con Ino.

-Me alegro de que me hayas admitido en la empresa, Sasuke –decía Ino alegremente.

-Sí, será un placer trabajar codo con codo contigo –decía Sasuke con cara de estar aburrido del "empalague" de la chica.

Cuando ambos cogieron el ascensor y se perdieron de vista, Tenten volvió a mirar al frente y allí sorprendió a Sakura mirando fijamente y con expresión dolida el lugar en el que hacía unos instantes estaban Sasuke e Ino. Tenten la saludó amablemente, sacando a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos y recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa falsa de ella.

En ese momento, Naruto salió a recibir a Sakura con un brillo especial en los ojos y dijo alegremente:

-¡Ey, Sakura! Ayer te eché de menos. No voy a dejar que cojas un solo día libre más.

-¿Qué? –gritó la pelirrosa.

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! Tranquila, no me pegues, que es broma.

Sakura suspiró. Empezaba a acostumbrarse al carácter alegre y despreocupado de Naruto y a sus bromas.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho del rubio y Tenten recapituló: Ino estaba literalmente loca por Sasuke, el cual no parecía mínimamente interesado en ella, Sakura se había fijado en Sasuke y Naruto en Sakura, rubio del cual estaba enamorada Hinata. Vaya… aquello era realmente lioso, y además, un cotilleo de los buenos.


	11. Invitación

Sakura y Naruto estaban en el despacho de éste último cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sakura dejó el montón de folios que sostenía en la mesa y se acercó para abrir.

-¿Naruto? –llamó una rubia que asomó por la puerta.

Sakura se echó a un lado para dejar pasar a Ino, la cual le dirigió una mirada gélida.

-¡Ah, Ino! Empezabas hoy, ¿verdad? –saludó el rubio.

-Sí, pero eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie, Naruto. Después de todo eres el jefe de personal.

-Sí –el rubio se rascó la cabeza-, es verdad. Seguro que estáis contentas, Sakura y tú vais a trabajar juntas.

Sakura bajó la mirada al suelo y no contestó. Pero Naruto, metido en su mundo como estaba, no se dio cuenta y continuó hablando.

-¿Y que querías, Ino?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! –Ino había olvidado qué le traía allí- El señor Uchiha desea verles en su despacho para una reunión con los señores Hyuga y los Sabaku.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

Naruto salió embalado. Ino y Sakura se quedaron solas un instante y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ino sonrió con malicia entonces y salió del despacho, seguida más tarde de Sakura.

En la sala, se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha, los hermanos Sabaku y los Hyuga.

Hinata miraba a su primo. Estaba sentado a su derecha, y no paraba de mirar continuamente hacia la puerta y de mover los pies. En su rostro no se advertía cambio, pero Hinata sabía que por algún motivo Neji estaba nervioso. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo aunque él nunca expresara sus emociones abiertamente.

Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse y a ponerse nervioso, y el hecho de que Itachi jugueteara con un bolígrafo le estaba poniendo aún más nervioso. En ese momento, entraron en la sala Ino, Sakura y Naruto, los cuales saludaron y tomaron asiento.

Entonces la reunión comenzó. Empezaron a hablar de inversiones y economía, y otros temas a los que Sakura no era capaz de poner interés. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente había viajado lejos. No sabía por qué, pero de repente le venían a la cabeza un sinfín de recuerdos de su niñez. Recuerdos en los que aparecía Ino. Cómo podían haber llegado a ese punto… Eran amigas, y sin embargo, la había traicionado por un hombre.

Sasuke hablaba y hablaba, y de vez en cuando Gaara y Hiashi intervenían para aclarar algunos puntos. Ino, en su afán de conseguir protagonismo, también metía baza, pero a juicio de Sasuke, solo decía tonterías sin importancia.

Hinata tampoco estaba muy atenta; aquellas reuniones la aburrían increíblemente. Se había dado cuenta de que Neji lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Sakura, de que Ino no levantaba la vista de Sasuke y de que Naruto miraba a Sakura como si fuera una diosa. Esto hizo que Hinata se sintiera insignificante.

La reunión tocaba a su fin, y Sasuke quiso dar una última noticia antes de que se fueran.

-Caballeros, me gustaría recordarles que este viernes se celebra una convención para presentar al público las nuevas tecnologías, y me gustaría contar con su asistencia.

-Cuente con las empresas Hyuga –intervino Hiashi.

-Con nosotros también –aseguró Gaara.

Tras una breve despedida, todos salieron de la sala, y Sakura volvió al despacho de Naruto mientras este se retrasaba hablando con Sasuke. Hinata siguió a Sakura.

-¡Sakura!

-Hinata, hola. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada importante, solo quería invitarte a comer a casa –dijo alegre la morena.

-¿A tu casa? –Sakura estaba sorprendida, no se lo esperaba- Bueno, supongo que será divertido. Así podremos hablar de nuestras cosas.

-¡Estupendo! Llevamos mucho tiempo preparando la convención del viernes, así que no creo que pase nada porque vengas el día antes.

-Bien, entonces vale. Espera… -Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que Hinata era una niña rica y que seguramente hasta para estar por casa vestiría ropa de marca- ¿qué me pongo?

-Oh, pues… Tal vez un kimono, por ejemplo.

-Un kimono… Creo que tengo alguno.

-Bien, pues entonces hemos quedado en eso.

-¡Hinata! –llamó Ino, que acababa de aparecer de no se sabía dónde- ¿Vais a quedar en tu casa para comer? ¿Puedo ir yo?

A Hinata aquello la pilló con la guardia baja. No le hacía mucha gracia que Ino se auto-invitara, pero no sabía cómo negarse.

-Yo… Claro, Ino… -dijo tímidamente la chica de ojos perlas.

-Muy bien, pues allí me tendrás puntualmente. Hasta el jueves.

Sakura no era capaz de entender a Ino. La traicionaba y ahora quería pretender ser amiga suya. ¿Qué estaría tramando esa rubia?


	12. El plan de Ino

Respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse y llamó al timbre de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos que se le hicieron interminables, la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole la entrada al recinto. Era un área grande, con jardines bien cuidados, y en el centro de éstos estaba la mansión. Aquella casa le recordaba a la de Ino. _"Bueno –_supuso Sakura_-, las casas de los ricos no se diferencian mucho las unas de las otras, por lo que parece"._

Hinata la esperaba en la puerta con una expresión radiante. La morena parecía no darse cuenta del trabajo que le costaba a Sakura moverse con ese kimono, ya que al no estar acostumbrada a ellos, le limitaban en gran medida sus movimientos.

Al llegar, saludó educadamente a Hinata y dio un paso al frente para entrar en la mansión cuando Ino salió de la nada. Así que ella ya había llegado… Miró a Hinata, que le puso cara de "siento no haberte avisado". Hiashi apareció detrás de Ino y le dio la bienvenida educadamente a Sakura. Ella correspondió al saludo y Hinata las llevó a su habitación.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta al ver una habitación de semejantes dimensiones. Era una sala amplia y bien iluminada, debido al gran balcón del que disponía. El lado derecho de la sala contaba con una cama grande, un armario inmenso y una mesa con un ordenador de última generación. A la izquierda de la sala había una mesa con cuatro sofás pequeños de dos plazas a su alrededor.

En uno de aquellos sofás había una figura femenina que recordaba en gran medida a Hinata: Hanabi, su hermana menor. Estaba leyendo un libro, y no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación hasta que Ino no la saludó con su voz chillona.

-¡Hanabi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro de verte –dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado y le apartaba el libro para que pudiera prestarle atención solo a ella.

Hanabi le devolvió el saludo con expresión de fastidio. Ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la mirada si su educación no se lo impidiera, no la aguantaba.

-Hanabi –intervino Hinata-. Quiero presentarte a Sakura.

L a aludida avanzó y Hanabi se levantó para saludarla. Hinata las invitó a sentarse (cosa que Ino no esperó a que la invitaran) y cada una ocupó un sofá. Sakura y Hanabi congeniaron en seguida, a pesar del margen de edad que las separaba.

Hanabi y Sakura hablaban entre ellas continuamente. Puede que a Hinata le bastara con escuchar tranquila y en silencio, pero Ino se aburría bastante al no ser ella el centro de atención, así que con la excusa de ir al baño salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Neji estaba sentado tranquilamente en la terraza tomando un vaso de té cuando Ino vino a fastidiarle su momento de paz.

-¡Ey, Neji! ¿Qué pasa, ya no saludas?

-Lo siento Ino, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíais llegado.

-Ya… No pasa nada –dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Ino –dijo Neji-, no quisiera incomodarte pero ahora mismo prefiero estar solo.

-Oh, vamos, no seas así. Ni siquiera he hablado aún.

Neji suspiró. Igual Ino no se daba cuenta de lo molesta que resultaba, o quizás sí pero la daba exactamente lo mismo. Decidió dejarla hablar, cuando terminara, seguramente lo dejaría en paz.

-Oye Neji… He estado pensando… Últimamente a ti y a la pelirrosa se os ve muy juntitos.

-No es cierto –respondió el moreno-. Y aunque así fuera a ti no debe interesarte lo más mínimo lo que hagamos los demás con nuestras vidas.

-Cierto –concedió Ino-, no debería. Pero me interesa, porque si tú estuvieras interesado en Sakura, no sé… quizás…

-Ino, me estás cansando. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te propones? Suéltalo ya o esfúmate.

-He pensado en que yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke, tú lo estás o pareces estarlo de Sakura, pero Sakura se ha fijado en Sasuke, y creo que el interés es mutuo.

-¿Y qué pretendes? Ino, te conozco. No sé qué has pensado pero no cuentes conmigo.

-Espera, aún no te he contado mi maravilloso plan –añadió la rubia con malicia-. A ninguno nos interesa que esos dos estén juntos, ¿no? Pues ya está: tú y yo nos unimos y tratamos por todos los medios de separarles. Yo me quedo con Sasuke y tú con Sakura y todos contentos.

-Cómo puedes ser tan retorcida… Hablas de Sasuke como si fuera un trofeo y Sakura tu contrincante. Quiero dejarte algo claro Ino: Sasuke no es un pedazo de carne, Sakura es tu amiga y no puedes hacerle eso, y yo no estoy tan desesperado como para rendirme a un plan tan propio de una arpía como tú.

-Sakura no es mi amiga ni yo soy una arpía –bufó la rubia molesta.

-Me da igual. No cuentes conmigo; no voy a ser partícipe de un plan tan descabellado y egoísta. No me importa lo que hagas Yamanaka, eso es cosa tuya. Pero te lo advierto: deja a Sakura en paz.

Dicho esto, Neji se puso en pie y se marchó de allí, dejando a Ino con un palmo de narices. Ino se quedó sentada en el sitio.

-No quieres colaborar, ¿eh? –dijo para sí misma- Bien, no pasa nada. Entonces me encargaré de esto yo sola, luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Pobre Sakura… -sonrió con maldad.


	13. ¿Yo borracha?

Neji le había dejado claro que no contara con él y además había tenido que salir, así que no comería con ellos. Pero Ino se había propuesto hundir a Sakura a cualquier precio. Durante la comida, todos charlaban animadamente excepto Ino. Tenía que maquinar alguna estrategia para dejarla en ridículo delante de Hiashi. De pronto, le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-¿Sabéis qué me viene a la mente ahora? –decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un escalofría recorrió la espalda de Sakura, Es sonrisa ya la había visto antes.

-Cuenta –dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-Me estoy acordando –empezó Ino- de la fiesta que di el otro día en mi casa –la rubia pudo observar cómo Sakura temblaba. Seguramente ya sabía qué iba a una lástima que no pudieras venir, Hinata. Nos lo pasamos de bien… ¿verdad, Sakura?

La aludida no contestó. Sakura se tensó visiblemente y apretó la mandíbula. Ino no se conformaría con contar que se había caído en su piscina, no, seguro que añadía algún "adorno" para abochornarla más.

-Sakura ligó un montón. Con lo formalita que eres normalmente. Aunque claro, perder la vergüenza es uno de los efectos del alcohol…

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Alcohol… ¡ella no se había emborrachado en la vida!

-Madre mía, qué bien nos lo pasamos… Y anda que tú, mira que lanzarte al agua con ropa y todo... Menos mal que Sasuke fue amable contigo y te llevó a tu casa. Por lo visto, al llegar le suplicaste que entrara en tu casa contigo, ya que no querías pasar la noche sola –dijo Ino con una sonrisa pícara-. Pero tranquila, no pasa nada. A cualquiera que hubiera tomado una copita de más le podría haber pasado.

Sakura no aguantó más y se levantó para seguidamente salir corriendo del gran salón e ir a la habitación de Hinata. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y echó a llorar. Ya estaba harta. ¿Por qué siempre a ella? ¿Es que no había hecho el ridículo bastante ya para que se inventara esas cosas?

A los pocos segundos de sentarse, Hinata apareció detrás de ella. La había seguido. Se sentó a su lado y trató como buenamente pudo de consolarla.

-Sakura… Sakura… No llores, no merece la pena. No te preocupes, sé que tú no eres el tipo de chica que se emborracharía en una fiesta ni estaría cada día con un hombre diferente.

-Hinata… Te prometo que es mentira. No me emborraché ni me tiré a la piscina. Me empujaron. Y Sasuke solo me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Tranquila –habló Hinata mientras la abrazaba-, tranquila…

En ese momento entró Hanabi. Había tardado un poco más porque había tenido que disculpar a Hinata y a Sakura delante de su padre. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado del que Hinata y Sakura ocupaban y consoló a Sakura.

-Sakura, lo que ha hecho Ino no tienen nombre. Ha tratado de ridiculizarte y de darle una mala imagen tuya a mi padre. Si Neji hubiera estado, esa rubia habría matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero no te preocupes, le contaremos la verdad a nuestro padre después. De momento, le voy a pedir a Ino que por favor se vaya de casa.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso porque sí –intervino Hinata-. Podrías ofender a los Yamanaka echando de casa a su hija. No podemos estropear las relaciones con los Yamanaka. Ya sabes lo importantes que son para los negocios de nuestro padre.

-Cierto –aceptó Hanabi-, pero no podemos dejarlo así. Sakura no se merece esto.

-No pasa nada Hanabi –dijo la pelirrosa-. Ya habrá ocasión de devolvérsela. Tendremos que ganarla en su propio terreno. De momento, no nos queda más remedio que seguirle el juego.

Aquella misma tarde, Sakura decidió pasarse por la empresa. Hacía bastante que no hablaba con Sasuke y no sabía cómo llamar su atención. Pensó que si iba a la empresa con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo, quizás se encontrara con él por el pasillo.

Entró en el despacho sin llamar y se sentó en la silla mientras cogía algunos papeles para llevárselos a casa y trabajar allí. Entonces abrió el cajón del escritorio y se encontró con el dibujo infantil que descubrió el mismo día que conoció a Shikamaru, cuando él entró por sorpresa en el despacho de Naruto y la pilló husmeando donde no debía. Esta vez era diferente, estaba sola y ya trabajaba oficialmente para el rubio hiperactivo así que supuso que si la pillaban, esta ocasión tendría excusa para estar allí.

Cogió el dibujo y lo observó fijamente. Eran los garabatos de un niño pequeño y Sakura carecía de imaginación para descifrarlo. Pero, a su juicio, diría que lo que había dibujado era un niño pequeño rubio y una mujer pelirroja, ambos cogidos de la mano. Cuando iba a dejar la hoja en su sitio, se fijó en que había más. Los sacó todos y los vio uno por uno. Todos ellos eran dibujos infantiles que hacía que ella se repitiera la misma pregunta una y otra vez: ¿qué hacían unos dibujos en el despacho de un empresario?

Oía voces acercándose y pudo distinguir que entre ellas estaba la de Naruto. Dejó las hojas apresuradamente en el cajón y lo cerró. Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y cogió los papeles a por los que había ido justo cuando alguien entraba en el despacho.

-Ya veremos lo que hacemos en la convención mañana por la mañana –decía Naruto mientras entraba de espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió al ver allí a Sakura-. Sakura… ¡Pero si hoy es tu día libre! –dijo confuso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ya bueno… Es que había venido a por estos papeles –respondió la pelirrosa.

-Espera un momento –dijo Shikamaru cuando reconoció a la joven-. Tú eres la chica del otro día.

Sakura rezó porque ese Nara no se fuera de la lengua y le contase a Naruto que el otro día la pilló cotilleando en el cajón las cosas privadas de su jefe.


	14. Encuentro extraño

-Ah, ¿ya os conocéis? –preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, la vi el otro día aquí en tu despacho –contestó Shikamaru.

Sakura pensó rápido. Si Shikamaru hablaba demasiado, podía ser que Naruto sacara conclusiones precipitadas.

-Bueno Naruto –dijo Sakura-, pues yo ya tengo lo que había venido a buscar así que me voy y ya no os entretengo más ¿eh? Que seguro que tenéis un montón de trabajo.

-Ah no, tú tranquila –la tranquilizó Naruto-. Shikamaru y yo íbamos a ir a tomar algo después del trabajo. Si tienes tiempo puedes venir. No te molesta, ¿verdad Shikamaru?

-No, para nada –contestó con desgana nuestro problemático amigo.

-Está bien –aceptó Sakura-. Me quedaré a hacer esto aquí y cuando terminemos iremos. Esto… ¿os importa si invito a alguien?

-Para nada, tú misma –respondió amable Naruto.

Sasuke se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Las cosas no iban bien. Si el trato con los Hyuga no funcionaba, las empresas Uchiha S.A. se verían en serios aprietos. Pasó la vista de las hojas de encima de la mesa hacia su hermano. Itachi estaba sentado. De nuevo estaba jugando con un bolígrafo que pasaba de una mano a otra. Sasuke parecía matarlo con la mirada. Detestaba la maldita forma de ser despreocupada de su hermano.

-Itachi –llamó Sasuke. Al ver que este no respondía, volvió a llamarle, esta vez con más fuerza-¡Itachi!

De nuevo sin respuesta. Itachi estaba ensimismado. Sasuke se levantó y le quitó el bolígrafo de un manotazo, sacándole así de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento Sasuke. ¿Decías algo?

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? ¿No eres consciente de la delicada situación que estamos atravesando?

-No te preocupes –contestó Itachi con serenidad-. Kakashi dijo que nos daría más tiempo para pagar la deuda, ¿no? Pues ya está.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado. A su hermano mayor parecían no importarle los problemas hasta que se le venían encima. Jamás cambiaría.

-No sé cómo te puede parecer bien la idea de que Kakashi aplace el pago del préstamo. Le conocemos casi de toda la vida. No podemos abusar de su amabilidad de esa manera.

-Nadie dice que me parezca bien pero no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Dicho esto, cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle, rumbo a su casa, pensando en el extraño suceso que le había acontecido esa mañana.

FLASHBACK

_Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Acababa de hablar con Kakashi sobre el dinero del préstamo y estaba un poco preocupado. Kakashi ya se había marchado del restaurante, pero Itachi no tenía ganas de irse, así que sacó un cigarro del bolsillo. Sacó el mechero, y cuando iba a encenderlo, la camarera se acercó a él._

_-Lo siento, señor. Aquí no se puede fumar._

_Dicho esto, Itachi pagó la cuenta y salió del local. Andando por la calle, de repente, un tipo le pegó un empujón y le metió en un callejón solitaria sin que nadie lo viera. Lo tiró al suelo y el Uchiha cayó de rodillas. Inmediatamente, Itachi reaccionó levantándose y pegándole un puñetazo a aquel extraño. Cuando el tipo iba a arremeter contra Itachi, se oyó una voz femenina que decía:_

_-Déjalo Ibiki. Si no le dejas, te llevarás otro puñetazo._

_Itachi dirigió la vista hacia donde había sonado esa voz burlona y pudo distinguir la silueta femenina, que dio un paso al frente revelando a una mujer joven y hermosa que vestía una gabardina. Llevaba una máscara, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos oscuros._

_-¿Qué queréis de mí? -preguntó Itachi. En su voz no había ni una pizca de miedo._

_-Vaya, un gallo peleón, ¿eh? –contestó el hombre que la mujer había identificado como Ibiki._

_-Mira niño –dijo la mujer-. Vamos a jugar a un juego. Tú nos das lo que lleves encima, nosotros te dejamos en paz y aquí nadie se entera de nada._

_Así que aquellos personajes querían dinero. Pues mala suerte, había salido de casa con poco dinero, y lo poco que llevaba se lo había gastado en las consumiciones. _

_-No llevo nada –dijo Itachi seguro._

_-Oh, vamos –dijo otra figura que apareció de la nada-. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Eres empresario. Gente como tú no sale de casa sin llevar una fortuna encima, aunque luego no se gaste nada. Os encanta aparentar._

_Se trataba de otro hombre. Si el primero le había parecido fuerte, este era aún más robusto. _"Mierda_ –pensó el Uchiha_-. Esto va de mal en peor".

_-Muchachos, sujetadle –ordenó la mujer. Ella parecía ser la cabecilla del grupo._

_Los tipos agarraron a Itachi sin que este pudiera hacer nada y la mujer se mucho acercó a él, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en Itachi. Ella le cacheó, y al ver que no llevaba nada ordenó a los hombres que le soltaran._

_-Parece que esta vez vas a tener suerte chaval. Nos vamos._

_Los hombres empezaron a correr, y tras una fugaz mirada hacia Itachi, ella les siguió._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	15. Sustituta

Habían quedado en un bar cercano a la empresa. Naruto y Shikamaru hablaban entre ellos cuando en la puerta del local se vio asomar una cabellera pelirrosa seguida de otra morena. Sakura acababa de llegar y traía a Hinata con ella. Cuando Naruto la invitó a ir con ellos, a Sakura le pareció buena idea incluir a Hinata. Quería que Naruto se fijara en ella.

-¡Hola! –contestó el rubio con su habitual energía.

-Hola –le secundó Shikamaru, con su también habitual desgana.

Las chicas saludaron y se sentaron con ellos. Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, y Naruto no tenía ojos más que para la pelirrosa, ignorando casi por completo a Hinata. Sakura creyó que debía intentar que la tímida morena entablara conversación con Naruto y le pidió a Shikamaru que se acercara a la barra con ella para pedir algo para tomar. Shikamaru contestó que no tenía muchas ganas, pero debió cambiar de opinión cuando sintió cómo la mirada de Sakura se clavaba en su nuca.

Mientras Shikamaru pedía, Sakura observaba a Hinata y a Naruto. Ella estaba sonrojada, mientras él seguía hablando animadamente. Shikamaru miró a Sakura, y entonces entendió.

-Hinata y tú os habéis hecho amigas en poco tiempo.

-¿Eh? –preguntó Sakura, que estaba distraída- Ah, sí. Hinata es muy simpática.

-¿Quieres echarla una mano?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El mundo entero sabe que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto. Curiosamente, él parece el único que no se da cuenta de eso. Les has dejado solos para que el torpe de Naruto haga algo de caso a Hinata, ¿cierto?

-Sí –Sakura estaba sorprendida. ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Naruto no es mal tipo –continuó Shikamaru.- Si te presta tanta atención y está pendiente de ti en todo momento delante de Hinata no es porque quiera hacerle daño. Es solo que es imbécil y no se da cuenta.

-Pendiente de mí…

-Vamos Sakura… Naruto siente algo por ti. Es obvio.

-¡Ino! –llamaba Sasuke.

-¿Sí señor? –decía la rubia mientras entraba por la puerta del despacho de Sasuke.

-¿Podrías darle estos informes a Sakura?

-Pero señor, hoy es el día libre de Sakura –respondió Ino.

-Sí, lo sé, pero antes Naruto me ha dicho que había venido para adelantar trabajo o algo por el estilo.

-Sí, señor, es cierto. Pero se ha ido ya. Es que había quedado con Naruto a la salida del trabajo para ir a tomar algo.

-¿Qué? –se extrañó Sasuke- ¿Ha salido con Naruto?

-Sí. ¿No te lo ha dicho él? Creo que era una cita –mintió descaradamente Ino.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Así que una cita… No, Naruto se lo habría dicho. Seguro que Ino los habría visto salir juntos y lo había malinterpretado. Sí, cualquiera puede confundirse. Lo que Sasuke no podía ni imaginar era que Ino se había propuesto separarlos a cualquier precio.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Ino fue a abrir y sus ojos azules se toparon con unos de un color verde agua. Un pelirrojo entró en la sala e, ignorando por completo a la rubia, se acercó a la mesa de Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke.

-¡Gaara! No te esperaba. Ino, ¿te importa…?

-Sí, señor –dijo la rubia mientras salía del despacho.

Al cerrar la puerta, Ino se quedó detrás de la misma y pegó la oreja. Quería saber de qué iban a hablar. Ella era la secretaria de Sasuke y tenía derecho a enterarse.

-Siento venir sin aviso. Verás, sabes que me gusta ir directo al grano, así que no voy a enrollarme. Necesito que me "prestes" a uno de tus empleados.

-¿"Prestar"? Explícate mejor –pidió Sasuke.

-Verás. En un principio, al evento de mañana iba a acompañarme mi hermana y secretaria, Temari. Pero, aunque asistirá, por motivos que no vienen a cuento, ella va a estar ocupada y no va a poder ayudarme. Ya sabes, con los discursos, las presentaciones a los inversores y eso. Por eso necesito que me "prestes" a alguien de tu empresa que sea responsable y de confianza y pueda ayudarme. No es nada complicado, y sería solo un día. Ya sé que todo esto es para mañana y que te aviso con poca antelación, pero es que los asuntos de Temari no estaban previstos. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué contestas?

Sasuke pensó rápido. Había varias posibilidades, pero claro, que las personas que tenía en mente estuvieran dispuestas a colaborar era otra historia. No se podía avisar con tan poco tiempo. ¿A quién enviaría?


	16. Reorganizados

-Está bien –dijo Sasuke-Seguro que hay alguien libre. En una hora mando a alguien a tu casa y os ponéis a preparar lo de mañana.

-Gracias, Sasuke, y perdona por las molestias.

-De nada, Gaara.

Apenas pronunció Sasuke estas palabras, Sabaku no Gaara abandonó la estancia sin más. Ino salió de su escondite y pensó en lo que acababa de oír. Si conseguía que mandaran a Sakura con Gaara, entonces ella estaría lejos y ocupada durante todo el día. Muy bien, tan pronto Sasuke reuniera a los candidatos, Ino haría su propuesta.

-Sakura –dijo Naruto mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo tras recibir la llamada de Sasuke- Era Sasuke. Quería que tú, Hinata y yo nos presentáramos ahora en su despacho. Por lo visto, nos ha surgido algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó asustada Hinata.

-Nada tranquila –contestó el rubio-. Es algo sobre la exposición de mañana. Shikamaru, nos vamos. Mañana nos vemos.

Dicho esto, Naruto cogió a Sakura y a Hinata cada una de una mano y las sacó de allí a toda velocidad. Shikamaru, extrañado por el repentino arranque de Naruto, tardó un rato en comprender que aún no habían pagado las consumiciones.

En el despacho de Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Hinata escuchaban atentamente.

-Bueno chicos –empezó el Uchiha-, siento haberos llamado tan de repente. Veréis, se ha presentado aquí Sabaku no Gaara, diciendo que a su secretaria Temari le ha surgido algo y no va a poder ayudarle con sus cosas en el evento de mañana. Me ha solicitado que le "preste" a uno de mis empleados para echarle una mano. Lo he pensado, y he decidido reorganizaros a todos un poco. Sí, ya sé que supondría mucho trabajo –se adelantó al ver la cara de los demás-, y que es para mañana, pero Gaara ha ayudado mucho con las empresas Uchiha, y debemos devolverle el favor. A ver… -Sasuke buscó unos documentos en su mesa- Aquí está la hoja. Bien, quedaríamos así: Ino, tú irás con Gaara y serás su secretaria por un día. Tenten, es mucho trabajo así que tú le ayudarás. Sakura, tú vendrás conmigo. Hinata, me gustaría que sustituyeras a Sakura y trabajaras junto a Naruto. Si quieres, puedes ayudar también a Ino y a Tenten, ya que creo que no acabarán todo para mañana aunque son dos.

-¿Qué? –Ino estaba sorprendida.- Pero, señor, ¿no sería más fácil que yo me quedara como estoy y Sakura fuera con Gaara? Así no tendrías que hacer tantos cambios.

-No Ino –negó Sasuke.- Sakura lleva un poco más de tiempo que tú aquí y puede ayudarme. Y no hay más discusión –añadió al ver la cara de contrariedad de Yamanaka.

Tras terminar de aclarar los detalles del papel que desempeñaría cada uno, todos abandonaron el despacho de Sasuke, excepto él mismo y Sakura. Decidieron quedarse trabajando y hacer los últimos retoques al trabajo que previamente habían hecho Sasuke e Ino. Hinata, Tenten e Ino fueron a la casa de Gaara para trabajar con él y prepararse la exposición. A Ino no le hizo ninguna gracia dejar a Sasuke y a Sakura trabajando juntos en su despacho hasta tarde, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para quedarse allí. Otro al que tampoco le hizo gracia dejar allí a esos dos fue a Naruto, que no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez que solo iban a trabajar, no pasaría nada. Harían lo que faltara por hacer, terminarían y después cada uno a su casa. Sí, seguro que no pasaba nada. Eran amigos, ¿no?

Sakura y Sasuke organizaban la impresionante cantidad de papeles que se encontraban dispersos sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando, Sakura le lanzaba una mirada fugaz y le miraba de reojo. No podía evitar sentirse atraída por ese muchacho. En una de esas etéreas miradas, Sasuke levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Sakura enrojeció, bajó rápidamente la mirada y durante unos instantes que a ella se le hicieron eternos, sintió los oscuros orbes de aquel moreno fijos en ella. Sasuke quería romper el incómodo silencio y no sabía cómo. Pero no le hizo falta pensar mucho, ya que extrañamente Sakura se adelantó:

-¿Por qué has mandado a Ino con Gaara? Ella tiene razón, al hacer eso nos has tenido que recolocar a todos y hacernos prácticamente empezar de nuevo.

-Cierto. Me hubiera ahorrado muchos cambios si hubiera mandado solo a Tenten, pero tanto trabajo para ella sola no me parecía justo, y si hubiera mandado a Hinata con ella no habría hecho gran cosa, ya que ambas son inexpertas. Ino no lleva mucho tiempo en esto tampoco, pero tiene carácter, e intentará "alzarse" como la líder. ¡Qué digo intentará! Lo hará. Conociéndola…

Durante unos momentos, permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Sasuke por fin se atrevió a seguir:

-Además… -atrajo la mirada de Sakura- Ino se pasa el día encima de mí. Sé que lo hace por ser atenta conmigo, pero llega a resultar cansina. Y tú… tú no pareces tan molesta.


	17. ¿Más que amigos?

Sakura se ruborizó a más no poder. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa; le sudaban las manos, empezó a hiperventilar y su corazón se aceleró, y todo porque Sasuke le regalaba una sonrisa que únicamente él podía ofrecer. Sasuke se acercaba lentamente, él sabía bien lo que quería, y ella temía que si continuaba acercándose pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón. En ese mágico momento, sus labios a punto de rozarse, cuando todo lo que existían eran ellos dos, y todo lo que importaba eran ellos…

Itachi entró en la habitación, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo y se separaran bruscamente. Sakura se dio la vuelta, ya que sabía que no podría disimular su sonrojo, e hizo que trabajaba en otra cosa. Sasuke, por el contrario, tenía una clara expresión de fastidio que le cruzaba el rostro. Itachi, que no era tonto pero sí discreto, prefirió no hacer comentarios e ir al asunto que le hacía pasarse por la oficina tan tarde.

-Sasuke. Tengo que hablar contigo. Debido a negocios que tenemos con Gaara, quizá debamos abandonar Konoha e ir al país del Viento. Ya he arreglado todo para que podamos salir pasado mañana. Llévate a alguien de tu confianza para que te ayude con todo.

-Espera… ¿Qué? –Sasuke no podía creerlo. Otra vez planeando su vida. Odiaba que Itachi fuera tan directo.

-Lo que oyes. ¿No ha venido Gaara hace poco? Debería habértelo comunicado.

-Pues no, no me ha dicho nada. Seguramente se le habrá olvidado. En fin… -Sasuke suspiró resignado. Viajes repentinos eran habituales en su trabajo.

-Mañana hablaremos más calmadamente –habló Itachi-. Elige a alguien que venga contigo para que te eche una mano.

Ya era tarde, pero aún seguían en la casa de Gaara. A Ino le reventaba que Sakura se hubiera quedado sola con Sasuke. A saber qué estarían haciendo… Tanto tiempo pensando en artimañas y excusas para separarles y de repente se presentaba un trabajo que lo mandaba todo al garete y daba al traste con sus planes. Suspiró. Hinata y Tenten se habían tomado mejor la decisión de Sasuke. Tenten era enérgica, y no le asustaba el trabajo pesado, mientras que Hinata era obediente, y por más dura que fuera la tarea a realizar, siempre la llevaba a cabo.

Gaara apareció por la puerta de la gran sala. Había ido a buscar a Kankuro. Su hermano era un vago, pero no podía cargar con más trabajo a Temari, ellos solos no podrían, había demasiado que hacer. Kankuro añadió algo de alegría con su carácter chistoso y desenfadado a aquel ambiente cargado. Los únicos que no reían ante su ingenio eran Gaara e Ino. Gaara era serio y frío, y a veces llegaba a odiar la forma de ser de su hermano, y en cuanto a Ino, solo regalaba fugaces sonrisas por educación. No estaba de humor para tonterías.

Terminaron tarde, y cuando las chicas se despidieron de ellos, Kankuro se ofreció galantemente a llevarlas en coche mientras miraba fijamente a Ino. Aquella rubia le había hechizado.

Las llevó a casa a todas, dejando a Ino para el final. Se despidieron al bajar ella del coche.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Kankuro. Ha sido usted muy atento –dijo Ino con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier hombre.

-Por favor, llámame solo Kankuro. Y no ha sido nada. Oye, estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?

-Oh, lo siento, ya estoy interesada en alguien.

-No mujer no. Me refiero a solo como amigos.

Ino lo pensó detenidamente. Era el hermano de Gaara, un empresario poderoso que podría hacer que las empresas Uchiha se vinieran abajo si se negaba a trabajar con Sasuke. Quizá ella podía sacar provecho de la situación haciéndose amiga de Kankuro. Seguro que Sasuke se lo agradecería mucho.

-Está bien. Estaré encantada de salir algún día contigo, Kankuro.

-Vaya, ¡cuánto me alegra! De acuerdo. Te llamaré un día de estos e iremos a pasear.

Dicho esto, Ino entró en su mansión y Kankuro arrancó el coche.

Sakura miraba de soslayo a Sasuke. Desde le intervención de Itachi, no habían hablado, ni se habían dirigido la mirada. Ambos estaban pensando en lo que había pasado antes. Sasuke habló de repente, rompiendo el silencio:

-Bueno, Sakura, parece que hemos terminado. Ya está todo listo. Ven mañana temprano a recoger los documentos y salimos para la exposición.

-Sí, señor.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que ese "señor" le molestara. Preferiría que le tuteara. Sakura salió del despacho tras poner todo en orden, y cuando ya iba saliendo del edificio de la empresa, alguien le cortó el paso:

-Hola. Tú eres Sakura ¿verdad? –le preguntaba Itachi.

Sakura creyó que era una pregunta bastante tonta. Habían coincidido en varias reuniones, e incluso por los pasillos, pero aún así asintió.

-¿Cómo es que mi hermano no te lleva a tu casa? –continuó Itachi.

-No tiene obligación de acercarme.

-Ya veo… Es que como os vi en el despacho tan juntos, pensaba que teníais confianza.

Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo, y se limitó a negar tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Bien –dijo Itachi-. No te preocupes. Mi educación no me permite que deje que una mujer vaya sola a casa a estas horas de la noche. Venga, te llevo.


	18. Convención

Iban en silencio. Sakura miraba por la ventana. Aún no entendía cómo había llegado a la situación en la que estaba. Itachi, el hermano mayor de su jefe, aún sin conocerle, la llevaba en coche a su casa. Fue Itachi el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Hasta qué punto te importa Sasuke? –preguntó.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo. No se esperaba que hablara tan de repente, y menos de un tema que no venía a cuento.

-Yo… Ya le he dicho que Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada. Él es jefe de una empresa y yo la secretaria de uno de sus empleados. –contestó ella vacilante.

-No te he preguntado cuál es tu relación con él, sino si te importa.

Sakura lo pensó. Seguramente Itachi lo que quería era que se alejara de Sasuke. Sí, seguro, él era un empresario, y ella no era nadie. Ella no le convenía. Si algo le importaba Sasuke, entonces se alejaría de él y podría hacer su vida con otra persona.

-Sé que es una pregunta extraña –dijo Itachi-. Quizás no debería meterme. Pero, en vista de que no contestas, a lo mejor mi hermano no es nada para ti.

-¡No! –Dijo Sakura al momento- Yo… Quiero decir que… -igual había gritado demasiado-. Bueno, ¡quizás sí sea importante para mí! –terminó de decir con la cara colorada.

-Eso era todo lo que quería oír. –dijo Itachi sonriendo.

Entonces Sakura se fijó en él. Parecía un tipo serio, y verle sonreír era algo nuevo. Y raro con el aspecto que tenía. Unas largas ojeras surcaban su rostro, parecía haber adelgazado y haber perdido brillo en sus ojos. A pesar de esto, era un hombre atractivo.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa. Ésta se bajó e Itachi se despidió de ella cortésmente, deseándole suerte en la convención del día siguiente.

-¿Usted no va? –preguntó extrañada Sakura.

-Me temo que no, señorita. Mañana tendré muchas cosas que hacer. Debo encargarme de unos asuntos.

Dicho esto, arrancó el coche y marchó de allí.

Ino se estaba maquillando frente al espejo de su habitación cuando aquella idea cruzó por su mente. Hoy era el día de la convención y Gaara se pasaría a por ella junto con Kankuro, Hinata y Tenten. Es verdad que aquel día a Sakura le tocaría ir con Sasuke, pero eso no quería decir que ella no pudiera interponerse. Ino tenía sus propios planes, y no iba a fallar. Separar a Sasuke y a Sakura sería su prioridad aquel día. Terminó de maquillarse y salió a la calle. Allí le estaban esperando. Miró fijamente a Kankuro. Sí, él sería una pieza clave aquel día.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Tanta gente esperando para que los Uchiha presentaran sus nuevos productos, tantos posibles inversores, tantos socios… Y tantas cosas que podían salir mal. Probablemente de aquello dependiera el futuro de la empresa, y con lo nerviosa que estaba, sentía que iba a meter la pata en cualquier momento.

Gaara y Naruto llegaron con sus ayudantes e Ino prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Sasuke.

-¡Señor! –saludó entusiasmada.

-Hola Ino –contestó Sasuke solo por educación-. ¿Acabáis de llegar?

-Sí, señor. Ah, sí, casi se me olvida. Hay un pequeño detallito que veníamos hablando el señor Gaara y yo.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el moreno, esta vez interesado.

-Es que estuve ayer hablando con Sakura y dijo que no le importaba ayudar al señor Gaara ella y Tenten mientras que yo me quedaba contigo y Hinata con Naruto.

Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Se podía saber en qué momento de la tarde de ayer había estado hablando ella con Ino? Sasuke, por el contrario, se sintió decepcionado. Igual Sakura se sentía incómoda por lo que había pasado en su despacho el día anterior y había decidido alejarse un poco de él. Bien, pues si era así, no se lo permitiría.

-Lo siento Ino –habló Sasuke con firmeza-, pero ya estaba decidido. Nos quedamos como estamos. Comunícaselo al señor Gaara, por favor.

Ino se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Bien, aquello no estaba planeado. Miró a Sakura, al la cual una sonrisa triunfante le atravesaba la cara. Entonces sintió que empezaba a hervir de rabia. Se marchó de allí con el rabo entre las piernas y no volvió a molestar durante la exposición.

-Hinata estaba muy atareada. Le había tocado ayudar a Gaara y a Naruto y tenía bastante trabajo, aunque Tenten hacía lo posible por encargarse de las cosas de Gaara y que ella pudiese pasar más tiempo con Naruto. Hinata estaba dando lo mejor de sí; tenía que conseguir que Naruto se fijase en ella. El chico no parecía darse cuenta de los esfuerzos de su compañera, pero sí que ponía cara de perrillo abandonado cada vez que Hinata se iba con Gaara para ayudarle. Para Hinata, aquello fue suficiente por aquel día. Pero no se rendiría; Naruto se fijaría en ella aunque le costase toda su vida.

Tenten por su parte no se separaba de Gaara en ningún momento. Gaara era muy serio, e Ino estaba de un humor terrible, así que con su carácter alegre y activo aligeraba un poco las tensiones. Kankuro también hacía su parte con su forma de ser desenfadada. Era tan amable, tan cortés… que Tenten no pudo evitar fijarse en él.


	19. ¿Por qué, Itachi?

Las rodillas de Sakura no pudieron sostener su peso y cayó al suelo. Sus manos temblaban y dejaron resbalar el teléfono. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudían. Sentía la necesidad de respirar, pero sus pulmones se negaban a obedecer. Quería morir, pero su corazón seguía latiendo. No podía ser verdad. No estaba oyendo los gritos y llantos desgarradores de Hinata al otro lado del teléfono. Gritos y llantos que informaban de la desaparición y casi segura muerte de Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto y… Uchiha Sasuke.

Era imposible, la historia que su amiga le contaba entre sollozos era del todo inverosímil. Si tan solo hacía unas horas que le había visto en la convención, incluso la había llevado a casa y ella les había despedido deseándoles un feliz viaje.

_Sasuke esperaba en el aeropuerto con los billetes en la mano a que saliera su vuelo. Itachi y Naruto le acompañarían en su viaje de negocios al País del Viento. Aunque a algunos el poder viajar les pareciera un lujo, a Sasuke le aburría mortalmente. Horas y horas en un avión para ir a un país que ya había visitado innumerables veces y encima solo para hacer negocios. La voz que sonó por megafonía avisaba a los pasajeros de que ya podían embarcar. Los chicos cogieron sus chaquetas y embarcaron. _

_Durante todo el trayecto, Naruto parloteó alegremente de tonterías a las que ni Sasuke ni Itachi prestaban la más mínima atención. Sasuke pensaba en Sakura y en lo que podría haber pasado si Itachi no hubiera interrumpido aquel momento. Entonces Naruto acudió a su mente. Él sentía algo por la pelirrosa, a pesar de que ella no parecía corresponderle. Pero eran amigos; sería casi una traición._

_Itachi, por el contrario, tenía la mirada clavada en su hermano. Bajo aquella máscara de serenidad, ocultaba sus nervios lo mejor que sabía hacerlo. Ignorando la charla de Naruto, Sasuke habló:_

_-Tengo que ir al baño. Vuelvo enseguida._

_Itachi siguió con la mirada a su hermano, hasta que éste se perdió de vista. Era el momento._

_-Naruto, por favor acompáñale._

_-Peo Itachi –protestó el rubio-, Sasuke ya es mayor. No se va a perder y creo que si tiene la necesidad de ir al baño, entonces no hay mucho que pueda hacer por él, ¿no?_

_-Lo sé, pero hazme caso, acompáñale, por favor –dijo Itachi sonriendo ligeramente ante la excusa de Naruto._

_El rubio se levantó pesadamente, como si le costara un mundo ponerse en pie, y siguió a Sasuke en su camino a los aseos._

_Itachi se levantó rápidamente tan pronto Naruto desapareció y se dirigió a la cola del avión. Aún no podía creerse lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos._

_Sasuke, por su parte, se sorprendió mucho al encontrar dos paracaídas en el aseo. Y que Naruto le hubiera seguido hasta el baño y no parara de acosarle con pregunta sobre cómo habían llegado allí no ayudaba. El moreno se acercó lentamente a uno de ellos y leyó la nota que alguien había pegado en uno de los paracaídas. "Ponéoslos, el avión jamás llegará a Sunagaruke". Al reconocer la letra de Itachi en la nota, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Miró a Naruto, que había dejado de hacer preguntas y ahora miraba los paracaídas con la expresión de quien se encuentra en estado de shock. Sasuke reaccionó cogiendo uno de los paracaídas y poniéndoselo a Naruto en las manos mientras él se ponía el otro faltante._

_Agarró a Naruto de la mano y lo arrastró con él hacia los asientos. No fue capaz de encontrar a Itachi y corrió a lo largo del pasillo ignorando las miradas atónitas de los demás pasajeros, yendo a parar a la cola del avión. Allí encontró a Itachi que le sonreía situado al lado de una trampilla a modo de salida de emergencia con un paracaídas ya puesto como si lo que tuviera en la mano n o fuera un dispositivo para accionar una bomba a distancia. Itachi apretó el botón, para acto seguido tirarse de cabeza por la trampilla. Todo lo que Sasuke vio fue el dispositivo indicando que quedaban treinta segundos para que la bomba explotara. Una vez más, tiró de Naruto, que permanecía inmóvil, y ambos se tiraron por la única vía de escape posible._

_Cuando abrieron los paracaídas, empezando a descender más lentamente, oyeron un fuerte sonido bastante más adelante sobre sus cabezas que les indicaba que el avión había explotado. Tras contemplar el horrible espectáculo, dirigieron su mirada al mar que se extendía bajo sus pies, y pudieron observar cómo un helicóptero recogía a Itachi, arronjando también varios objetos._

_Naruto y Sasuke se miraron sin saber qué decir, qué hacer… La única posibilidad que tenían de sobrevivir, era alcanzar el continente que llegaban a vislumbrar en la lejanía del horizonte._

Ino miraba las noticias con los ojos enrojecidos y fuertemente abrazada a su padre. En el telediario se informaba de que justo el avión en el que Sasuke viajaba había perdido comunicación con la torre de control y que no se sabía su localización ni qué suerte había corrido. Podría ser un fallo, un accidente… No se sabía nada, ni si el avión seguía volando siguiendo la ruta hacia Sunagaruke o si bien ya no volaba.


	20. Declaración ¿cobarde?

Sakura se encontraba sentada en posición fetal sobre su cama. Ya hacían tres días de la desaparición del avión en el que viajaban Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi y aún no se tenían noticias. Sakura había pasado aquellos días pegada al teléfono y al televisor, esperando, paciente, a que un milagro sucediera y fuera el mismo Sasuke tal vez quien la llamara desmintiendo el terrible destino que la gente le achacaba. Apenas había comido, y de no ser por Hinata y Neji, sus únicos apoyos en esos momentos, probablemente ni siquiera saldría a la calle.

Es en momentos como estos en los que se echa en falta a amigos con los que hayas compartido tantas cosas que ni haga falta hablar para expresar lo que sientes. Para aquellos que te conocen desde siempre una mirada, una sonrisa o una lágrima bastan para hacerles comprender tus sentimientos. Sakura tenía una amiga así, alguien en quien pensaba tanto que tenía la impresión de que jamás se había ido, de que jamás se había separado de su lado. Ino. A esas alturas, no era capaz de entenderla. La había traicionado por un hombre que no le pertenecía, del que Sakura jamás había confirmado estar enamorada y que quizás ahora… no respiraba.

El timbre sonó, sacando a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos y obligándola a salir de esa esfera de abatimiento y mostrar compostura. _"¿Sakura?"_ preguntó la voz siempre seria de Neji. _"He pensado que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta. Quizás así te despejes"_. "_Está bien. Espérame y enseguida bajo"_, contestó la Haruno tras pensárselo una milésima de segundo. Sí, salir la ayudaría.

Se arregló rápidamente, eligiendo un vestido cuyo vivo color contrastaba con lo triste de su mirada. Se había puesto más maquillaje de lo normal para disimular las ojeras, pero Neji advirtió que se había descuidado. No dijo nada sobre su aspecto, temiendo ser grosero tal vez, y le ofreció galantemente su brazo, que ella cogió por acto reflejo.

Caminaron en silencio, Neji no era muy hablador y Sakura no tenía ganas de romper el silencio. Llegaron al mismo parque cercano a la empresa en el que habían estado con Hinata aquel día en el que Ino había decidido que su obsesión por Sasuke era mayor que su cariño hacia Sakura. Aquel día le parecía tan lejano en aquel momento… Y aunque su vida había dado un cambio drástico, el parque estaba igual, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado para que todo permaneciera igual que los recuerdos grabados en su memoria.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó Neji repentinamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura despistada. No esperaba que él hablara-. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?

-El día que te encontramos aquí Hinata y yo. Ese día también estabas deprimida.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes. –contestó Sakura cortante.

-Tenías los ojos rojos –continuó Neji, al que no pareció importarle la mirada de advertencia de la pelirrosa- , pero cuando te encontramos, me dio la impresión de que se te pasaron todas las penas mientras estuviste rodeada de árboles y flores, mientras estuviste conmigo…

Sakura clavó los ojos en las bellas perlas del rostro de Neji. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. El joven Hyuga, aunque frío y distante, siempre se había ablandado con ella, y con el tiempo, había llegado a ser una especie de confidente. Hinata había sido su caja de secretos en los últimos tiempos, pero había cosas que también le contó a Neji. Él la escuchaba, aconsejaba y la miraba con un brillo de adoración que no había pasado desapercibido por Sakura. Sabía que el hermoso joven sentía algo por ella.

-No sé qué quieres decir… -llegó a articular la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, hace mucho que siento algo por ti –Neji temblaba de una forma imperceptible pero no iba a permitirse derrumbarse, no ahora-. Sé que no estás en tu mejor momento, y yo solo quiero que estemos juntos, Sakura yo te …

-¡Basta! –Sakura no pudo más y estalló.- No te entiendo, Neji, de verdad que no. ¿Sabes cómo me siento y aún así me dices esto? ¿Es que no hay otro momento? Ah, claro, se me olvidaba. Sasuke probablemente esté muerto ahora, así que hay que aprovechar que tu principal rival está muerto para ligarte a la chica…

-Sakura, te oigo y no te creo. –Sakura pudo percibir el resentimiento y dolor del Hyuga en su voz- ¿De verdad crees que esto es porque Sasuke no está a la vista? Llevo mucho tiempo planeando declararme y puedo asegurarte que no estaba en mis planes que ese avión se estrellara. No soy tan cobarde como para aprovecharme de esta situación.

Cuando Sakura iba a replicarle, con lágrimas en los ojos, su móvil empezó a sonar, rompiendo lo tenso del ambiente.

-¿Sí? –dijo la pelirrosa con la voz afectada.

-¿Hasta qué punto te importa Sasuke? –preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

Sakura sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda, provocándole temblores, haciéndole sudar, parándole el corazón por un instante. No era la primera vez que oía esa pregunta. Alguien se la había formulado antes, hacía unos días. Y ese alguien… se suponía que ahora estaba muerto.


	21. La verdad

Salió corriendo como si la persiguiera el fuego, dejando a un confuso Neji sentado solo en el banco. Las lágrimas humedecían su rostro, haciendo que el maquillaje le dejara manchurrones en las mejillas, pero no importaba. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara, limitando su campo de visión. Sakura corría lo más rápido que podía hacia su casa. Llevaba los zapatos de tacón en la mano, ya que le impedían correr todo lo rápido que quería. Desde que recibiera esa llamada minutos antes, algo le decía que debía dirigirse a su casa.

Cogió las llaves, pero con lo tembloroso de sus manos cayeron al suelo. Sakura se retiró el pelo de la cara, cogió aire en un intento de serenarse y se agachó despacio hacia el suelo. Hizo lo que pudo por controlar su pulso y abrió la puerta para cerrarla inmediatamente después. Cogió aire una vez más, dejó caer los zapatos y corrió a su habitación. Se quedó paralizada en la puerta, observando con miedo el sobre que había sobre su cama.

Se acercó lentamente, casi esperando que aquel inofensivo trozo de papel saltara sobre ella y la mordiera. Abrió la carta lentamente, con cuidado de no mancharla con las lágrimas y el maquillaje, y leyó:

"_Una vez me dijiste que estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Sasuke, ¿no? Bien, ahora, y confiando en que tus palabras sigan en pie, te pido que las cumplas y le ayudes. No puedo darte demasiados detalles, pero no es justo pedir que confíes en mí ciegamente, así que reúnete conmigo en la feria de Konoha esta misma noche. Ve junto a la noria y espérame allí, yo me encargaré de encontrarte. Allí hablaremos tranquilamente de la situación en la que Sasuke (y por consiguiente tú y yo) nos encontramos. No informes a nadie sobre lo que pase, o todo se irá al traste y mi sacrificio no habrá servido para nada._

_P.D.: Una vez hayas leído esta carta, quémala con el fin de que nadie sepa nunca lo sucedido esta tarde._

_Atentamente, Uchiha Itachi"_

Sakura juntó su espalda a la pared de su habitación buscando un punto de apoyo, ya que las piernas le fallaron. Lentamente fue cayendo, hasta que se posó en el suelo. Releyó la carta innumerables veces, buscando tal vez un significado oculto que no había sido hallado la primera vez. Una vez decidió que no había ningún mensaje oculto en ella, cogió un mechero que tenía olvidado en uno de los cajones de la cocina y quemó la carta como Itachi le pedía.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el grifo de la ducha. Empezó a brotar agua fría, pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni lo notó. Tras ducharse y relajarse, se arregló y se puso uno de sus mejores vestidos. Después de todo, tenía una cita en la feria de Konoha.

Caminaba despacio, pero con paso seguro. Llevaba el pelo rosa suelto, ondeándole en la espalda, el bello vestido despertaba la curiosidad en los chicos y la envidia en las chicas, pero Sakura parecía no darse cuenta. Cuando sientes como si que te dirigieras al matadero lo que menos te importa es si la gente está pendiente de ti. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, y era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

Llegó a la noria y se puso en la cola para subir, esperando que quizás Itachi apareciera de repente para montarse con ella. Y no se equivocaba. Un hombre más alto que ella, se puso a su lado, y aunque no le dijera nada, Sakura sabía de quién se trataba.

Avanzaron en la cola y el joven que se había puesto a su lado ofreció una buena suma de dinero al encargado para que les dejara estar más vueltas de las normales, el cual accedió de inmediato.

El joven le tendió la mano a Sakura ofreciéndole apoyo para subir a una de las cabinas de la noria. Sakura agarró su mano a sabiendas de que haciéndolo delataría su miedo a penas él sintiera su temblor. Juntos entraron y se sentaron el uno enfrente del otro. La noria empezó a girar lentamente, elevándoles hacia un cielo azabache salpicado de estrellas.

-Sakura… No sé por dónde empezar… -comenzó Itachi.

-Empieza por decirme cómo es posible que estés vivo –dijo Sakura insegura. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Itachi suspiró. No tenía mucho tiempo pero sí muchas cosas que aclarar antes de marcharse para siempre.

-Antes de decirte nada debo avisarte. Si te meto en esto estaré salvándole la vida a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero pondré en peligro la tuya. Tengo que saber si cuento con tu apoyo.

-Si no estuviera segura no habría venido hasta aquí –dijo Sakura lentamente pero sin vacilar.

-Muy bien, te contaré la historia desde el principio.

"_Todo empezó hace unas semanas, cuando intentaron atracarme. No fue nada serio, pero estuve investigando, y resultó que eran secuaces de Orochimaru, uno de los grandes líderes de la mafia nipona. Me atracaron a mí, pero en realidad su objetivo era Sasuke, y la empresa que llevamos juntos._

_Orochimaru es un… viejo "conocido" nuestro. Siempre había anhelado la fortuna y la fama de los Uchiha. Y para obtenerla, habría hecho cualquier cosa. Aunque eso significara tener que matar a Sasuke. Orochimaru había decidido cómo y cuándo sería nuestra muerte. Quería quitarnos de en medio a cualquier precio. Así que ideé un plan: haría creer a todo el mundo que Sasuke y yo estábamos muertos. De esa manera, esa víbora no podría encontrarnos para matarnos y hacerse con el control de la empresa. _

_El hecho de que el avión estallara… No es un accidente. Yo mismo lo planeé, así como también que yo, Naruto y Sasuke seríamos los únicos supervivientes. Las personas que viajaban en ese avión no eran víctimas inocentes. Todos eran jefes de mafias más o menos importantes y secuaces de Orochimaru. _

_Cuando hice estallar el avión, me aseguré de que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran a salvo. Ahora mismo, se encuentran en una isla propiedad de los Uchiha. Yo huí en helicóptero, y ahora debo centrarme en eliminar a Orochimaru para que Sasuke pueda volver a reaparecer en público."_

Sakura se había quedado de piedra. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa macabra historia. Itachi se preocupó al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Sakura, lo siento. Sé que ahora mismo me verás como lo que soy, un asesino sin escrúpulos. Solo espero que entiendas que era la única forma de proteger a Sasuke. Ahora mismo, Sasuke y yo estamos muertos para la policía y Orochimaru. Yo debo esconderme y fingir estar muerto para acabar con él desde las sombras. No espero que lo entiendas, pero sí que ayudes a Sasuke.

-Yo… Esto me ha afectado… Es muy fuerte, no sé si voy a poder sobrellevarlo, pero haré lo que sea por Sasuke… -dijo Sakura en estado de shock.

Itachi pareció satisfecho con esto, ya que continuó.

-Sakura, a partir de ahora, estás sola. No deben vernos juntos, ya que esto te pondría más en peligro de lo que ya estás. Escúchame, quiero que cojas este dinero –dijo mientras sacaba un gran sobre de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta- y lo uses para localizar a Sasuke. Dentro te dejo algunas notas con lo que debes hacer. Tengo amigos en la policía, ya han elaborado una coartada. Hemos acordado, en resumen, que tras la explosión del avión producida por un incendio en el motor, Naruto y Sasuke naufragaron, yendo a parar a una isla perteneciente al archipiélago en el que se encuentra la isla de los Uchiha. Ya que Sasuke se conocía bien aquello, acabó llegando a nuestra isla, desde la cual consiguió ponerse en contacto contigo. Tú informaste a la policía, y, sin esperar a que te dieran permiso, contrataste un avión privado que te llevó allí. "Rescataste" a Sasuke y a Naruto, y cuando llegó la policía, Sasuke contó esta historia. Es muy inverosímil, pero sería más increíble explicar que la mafia nos persigue y no me quedó más remedio que sacrificar a los pasajeros del avión.

Sakura asintió, incrédula. Aún no asimilaba el giro que había dado su vida.

-Para terminar: ni Sasuke ni Naruto saben nada de esto. Se enterarán a su debido tiempo, y siempre por mí ¿de acuerdo? No debes contarles nada. A partir de aquí, nuestros caminos se separan –dijo Itachi cuando veía cómo la última vuelta en la noria tocaba a su fin.- Por lo que a mí respecta, esta conversación jamás tuvo lugar.

Itachi bajó de la cabina, miró por última vez a la pelirrosa y echó a andar. _"Mucha suerte, Sakura"._


	22. Unidos

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Tenía la cara pegada al cristal de la pequeña ventana del avión privado de los Uchiha, el cual empezaba a empañarse. Sobre el regazo tenía el sobre que Itachi le hubiera dado el día anterior, sobre que contenía una importante suma de dinero, una autorización para usar su avión privado y una carta de Itachi dirigida a Sasuke.

Sakura dio un pequeño bote en el asiento. La isla de los Uchiha empezaba a vislumbrarse en la línea del horizonte, su silueta recortándose contra el sol del amanecer. No podía creerse que, tras aquellos angustiosos días por fin podría ver a Naruto y sobre todo, a Sasuke. Sasuke… ¿cómo se tomaría él todo cuando leyera la carta que Itachi le había escrito?

El avión comenzó un lento descenso buscando posarse delicadamente en tierra. Sakura vio cómo Naruto y Sasuke gritaban aún sin creerse que alguien hubiera ido a por ellos, y Sakura no pudo sino empezar a llorar en silencio.

Se abrieron las puertas y Sakura bajó rápidamente, quedando frente a la atónita mirada de los jóvenes. Ella ignoró su sorpresa y se lanzó a abrazarles, empezando a llorar con ganas renovadas. No podía responder las preguntas de los chicos, estaba demasiado feliz y nerviosa.

Cuando al fin se relajó, les contó cómo había conseguido encontrarles, siguiendo siempre el guión que Itachi le había dado.

-Yo… -dijo la pelirrosa entre sollozos- Lo he pasado tan mal…

-¿Sí? Pues nosotros hemos estado de vacaciones en un hotel de cinco estrellas –bromeó Naruto.

-Sakura… -intervino Sasuke por primera vez- Te… te he echado de menos.

En aquel momento, Naruto comprendió que si alguna vez hubo una oportunidad para él y para Sakura, acababa de esfumarse para siempre. Sasuke no expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos, y para él reconocer que había echado de menos a alguien era prácticamente un "te quiero".

Naruto y Sasuke estaban deseando volver a casa, así que habían acordado que se irían al día siguiente por la mañana. Mientras Naruto hablaba con el piloto, Sakura cogió a Sasuke y lo llevó a un lugar aparte para darle la carta de su hermano.

-Sasuke, no sé cómo decirte esto… Tengo algo para ti –la pelirrosa sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la ofreció.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el moreno mientras la cogía.

-Una carta de Itachi. No me preguntes cómo ha llegado a mis manos. Solo léela.

Sasuke, realmente sorprendido abrió la carta y la leyó lentamente, con la angustia pintada en el rostro. Tras leerla, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta con pulso tembloroso y la mirada perdida y se fue a dar un paseo por la playa, dejando a Sakura algo confusa en la terraza de la casa.

Durante todo el día, Sasuke estuvo distante. Naruto trató de tranquilizar a Sakura.

-Tranquila, Sakura –decía el rubio una y otra vez-. Está alterado. Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, y pocas son buenas. Es normal que le haya afectado.

El moreno no apareció a la hora de comer, y a medida que avanzaba la tarde, la angustia crecía en el pecho de la pelirrosa. Se preguntaba si le había pasado algo o si había hecho alguna tontería. No lo consideraba probable; Sasuke era fuerte. Pero habían pasado tantas cosas…

A la hora de la cena, Sasuke apareció. Se sentó en la mesa y no dio explicaciones de lo que había hecho o dejado de hacer durante ese día. Naruto comprendió que quería estar a solas consigo mismo y procuró no ser demasiado pesado con sus intentos de subirle el ánimo.

Tras la cena, cada uno se fue a una habitación para pasar la noche. Sakura no podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama. _"Sasuke tiene que estar pasándolo fatal, y nosotros no podemos entender su sufrimiento"_ se decía constantemente. No pudo soportarlo más y se levantó de su cama. Salió de su habitación, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Ya casi llegaba a la habitación de Sasuke, cuando un ruido sordo la sobresaltó.

Miró a su alrededor, y al no haber nadie en el pasillo suspiró aliviada. Volvió a oír el mismo sonido de nuevo. Se dirigió a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Naruto, ya que el sonido parecía venir de allí. Al asomarse, no pudo evitar sonreír. El sonido lo producía Naruto al roncar. Estaba durmiendo con los pies en la almohada y una pierna le caía a un lado de la cama, rozando el suelo.

La pelirrosa cerró suavemente la puerta, y volvió a caminar hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Al llegar junto a la puerta, se detuvo mirándola fijamente. No sabía qué le iba a decir, ni siquiera por qué estaba allí. Suspiró y acercó la mano al pomo de la puerta. De repente, ésta se abrió, provocando su sobresalto.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Sakura… Es mi habitación.

Hacía tiempo que Sakura no se sentía tan ridícula. ¡Pues claro que era su habitación! ¡Si ella misma había ido hasta allí esperando encontrarle en SU habitación!

-¿Y por qué sales a esta hora? –preguntó insegura.

-Pensaba tirarle una almohada a Naruto a la cabeza para ver si se calla de una maldita vez. ¡Así no hay quien duerma! Además, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Se puede saber qué haces levantada a esta hora merodeando por la casa? –preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

La pelirrosa no sabía qué decir. Quería hablar con él, por eso se había levantado. _"Pero no puedes decirle eso Sakura; para hablar con él podrías haberte esperado hasta mañana" _se reprendió mentalmente. Al ver la cara indecisa de Sakura, Sasuke suspiró. Si tenía que esperar a que contestase, probablemente amanecería. Así que decidió sacarla del apuro.

-Está bien Sakura, no pasa nada. Como si fuera tu casa. Puedes explorarla sin miedo. Solo que me parece extraño que lo hagas a esta hora y justo termines llegando a mi habitación.

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente, dando gracias de que el moreno no pudiese notarlo debido a la falta de luz. No quería pensar qué cosa estaba insinuando Sasuke, y no sabía qué hacer. A Sasuke le encantó ver a Sakura así, tan indefensa, tan dulce… Y no pudo evitar besarla.

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, pero lo correspondió. Al poco, Sasuke pidió permiso a Sakura con su lengua para poder profundizar. Sakura entreabrió la boca, permitiéndole explorar su dulce cavidad. Era un beso pasional, profundo, con sentimiento, de los que no se olvidan fácilmente. Aquel beso era de todo menos inocente.

Sakura llevó sus manos al cuello de Sasuke, y éste las suyas a su cintura. Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento iba a derretirse. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la besaba así que decidió disfrutarlo, concentrándose tanto en ese mar de sensaciones que ni se enteró cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta y empezó a atraerla hacia su cama.

Cayeron sobre el blando colchón, Sasuke sobre Sakura, pero sin apoyar soto su peso sobre ella. Sasuke abandonó sus labios para empezar a recorrer su cuello, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos sobre su piel y mordiendo ligeramente la base, para después absorber y dejarle un pequeño moratón. Siguió descendiendo, hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se empezó a poner nerviosa. No era virgen, pero Sasuke parecía tan experimentado que tuvo miedo de no estar a la altura. Intentó apartar sus miedos, ya que no quería que el moreno se diera cuenta.

Sasuke se incorporó, quedando sentado a un lado, mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Sakura también se incorporó, ayudándole. A pesar de la penumbra, pudo distinguir el cuerpo bien formado de Sasuke, deleitándose la vista con los músculos que normalmente eran ocultados por una camisa. Sakura se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo, y se sentó sobre él, cada pierna a un lado de su cadera, pasando sus manos por sus pectorales y abdominales, sintiendo su erección.

Sasuke se deshizo de la camiseta y del sujetador de Sakura, la tumbó de nuevo y empezó a lamer con gusto uno de sus pezones, mientras que masajeaba el otra con mano. Sakura gemía, y esto solo conseguía excitar más al moreno, que empezó a bajarle los pantalones. Sakura le ayudó, y Sasuke volvió a sus labios mientras frotaba su abultado pantalón contra la húmeda ropa interior de Sakura.

Sakura se armó de valor y despojó a Sasuke de sus pantalones, pudiendo así admirar la erección del joven, tan solo protegida de la traviesa curiosidad de sus ojos jades por los bóxers. Sasuke deslizó las braguitas de Sakura por sus piernas hasta quitárselas del todo.

Sakura intensificó sus gemidos al notar cómo los dedos de Sasuke exploraban su interior, para que seguidamente fueran sustituidos por su lengua experta. Ella sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba, y justo cuando se sentía llegar al orgasmo, Sasuke paró para quitarse los molestos bóxers que le aprisionaban.

Sasuke no aguantaba más y entró en su interior de golpe, provocando que Sakura gritara su nombre. Empezó a embestirla, lentamente al principio, y luego inconscientemente más y más rápido, Sakura se arqueó llegando al orgasmo, y Sasuke sintió cómo sus paredes aprisionaban su miembro, excitándolo más y haciendo que él también llegara, derramándose en su interior.

El sudoroso cuerpo de Sasuke cayó en la cama a un lado de Sakura para acto seguido cubrir ambos cuerpos con una sábana y abrazarla con fuerza, como si Sakura se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento.

Los primeros rayos de luz del alba, iluminaron a través de una ventana la silueta de dos cuerpos abrazados, unidos por el amor, que descansaban en los brazos de Morfeo sin saber que de ahora en adelante era posible que su realidad fuera a ser mejor que los sueños.


	23. Epílogo: Por algún capricho del destino

Ese día me tocaba a mí ir a recoger a Haruko, ya que Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo. Suspiré. Desde que había muerto Fugaku, mi suegro, Sasuke siempre estaba ocupado, ya que había heredado las empresas Uchiha S.A. Claro, ¿quién iba heredarlas si no?

Mientras conducía a la casa de los Uzumaki, los recuerdos de quince años atrás volvían a mí. No había un solo día en que no pensase en el pasado. De nuevo, dejé que los recuerdos fluyeran en mi mente.

Al poco de salir de esa isla, Sasuke anunció nuestra relación públicamente. Se le veía lleno de vida, como no le había visto nunca. Sasuke intentó dejar de lado todo lo que había sucedido, pero yo sabía que nunca lo consiguió del todo. Después de todo, Itachi era su hermano. No iba a olvidarle fácilmente.

Itachi… Al poco de que Sasuke y yo empezáramos nuestra relación, nos llegaron noticias de que Orochimaru había sido hallado muerto en extrañas circunstancias. Aquello me inquietó. Orochimaru estaba muerto, y jamás volvería a intentar herir a Sasuke, pero ¿qué pasó con Itachi? ¿Seguía vivo?

La respuesta me llegó poco después. El día de mi boda con Sasuke, recibimos un regalo muy especial. Nos llegaron dentro de un sobre unas entradas para la feria de Konoha y las llaves de un todoterreno. Ninguna nota acompañaba al sobre, y tampoco ponía remitente, así que solo yo supe de quién era. Aquella fue la última vez que supe de Itachi.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un claxon. El semáforo estaba en verde, y yo, absorta como estaba en mis pensamientos, ni me había dado cuenta. Puse en coche en marcha. Me reprendí mentalmente. No debería distraerme en la carretera.

Llegué cerca de la residencia de los Nara. Decidí aparcar y continuar a pie. No estaba lejos, y más adelante seguramente que no encontraría aparcamiento. Aquella era una zona muy concurrida.

De nuevo, y aprovechando que ya no tenía que estar atenta al llevar el volante, volví a recordar otros tiempos. Una cabeza rubia con un largo y sedoso pelo pasó a formar parte de mis pensamientos sin pedir permiso. Ino…

Aquella peligrosa rubia… Su orgullo no le permitió seguir trabajando para Sasuke después de que éste hiciera pública nuestra relación y saliéramos en todas las revistas del corazón. Abandonó la empresa, sin decir adiós ni gracias. Debo reconocer que aquello dolió. A pesar de lo mal que me lo había hecho pasar, llegó a darme lástima. Para que alguien tire por la borda y olvide una amistad tan fuerte y duradera como la nuestra tiene que sentir mucho odio en su interior.

Doblé una esquina, la casa de los Nara ya se vislumbraba. Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Ino, y me dirigí a la imponente mansión como una autómata. Ino era otro personaje del que no volví a saber nada. Aún recuerdo sus frías palabras de despedida.

-_Corrí hacia el despacho de la que fuera mi amiga de la infancia. Había oído que se iba de la empresa ese día y a pesar de todo, quise ir a despedirme de ella, intentar dejar lo que había pasado a un lado. No quería perderla._

_-¡Ino! –grité al irrumpir estrepitosamente en la sala._

_-Sakura… -dijo ella fríamente._

_-Yo… había oído que te ibas hoy._

_-¿Has venido a regodearte? –preguntó ella._

_Su pregunta me descolocó. A regodearme… ¿a regodearme de qué?_

_-Debes estar contenta –continúo ella-. Has ganado. A pesar de todas mis tretas y artimañas, Sasuke te ha elegido. Y tú le has correspondido._

_-Yo… Ino, lo siento. No quería que esto acabara así…_

_-Olvídalo, Sakura. No tiene caso. Tú siempre has sido diferente a mí –yo no entendía a santo de qué venía eso, pero no la interrumpí-. Sé que no has venido a burlarte. Has venido a despedirte. Tienes un corazón demasiado grande, frentona. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que tener un poco más de veneno?_

"_Me ha llamado frentona", pensé incrédula. Sorprendida, comprobé que la Ino de mi infancia que había querido y admirado seguía allí, en algún lugar dentro de esa mujer que ahora me clavaba los ojos con gesto de desprecio._

_-Ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí. Ahora debo irme. Sakura… -su mirada se ablandó- No volveremos a vernos. Tú y yo hemos sido amigas en el pasado y rivales en el amor. Pero parece que Sasuke ha sido nuestro último enfrentamiento. Has ganaod, frentona. Y después de lo que te he hecho, no merezco tu amistad, así que me voy. Hasta siempre, Sakura._

Dicho esto, pasó por mi lado, dedicándome una última mirada de sus ojos cielo y sonriéndome como hacía tiempo que no la veía hacerlo.

Desde entonces, hemos coincidido en algunas fiestas de amigos que tenemos en común, pero siempre nos hemos evitado. No hemos vuelto a tener contacto, ni nos hemos preocupado de tenerlo. No sé muy bien qué habrá hecho con su vida, pero oí que había conocido a un pintor, del cual se había enamorado, y como Inoichi no consentía su relación al ser de mundos tan diferentes, se fugó con él.

Confío plenamente en que estará bien allá donde esté. Ino siempre ha sido muy impulsiva, pero a la vez segura de sí misma y de lo que hace.

Llamé a la puerta exterior de la mansión y la verja que la rodeaba se abrió de inmediato. Entré a la casa de los Nara y Haruko salió corriendo a recibirme.

-¡Hola mamá! –dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Haruko, te tengo dicho que no salgas corriendo a recibirme, ya tienes once años. Eres mayorcita.

-Lo siento mamá –dijo recuperando la compostura.

Sonreí. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. Haruko era una de ellas. Era tan parecida a su padre... Al menos en el físico. No había en su rostro rastro mío. Si no se pareciera tanto a su padre y no la hubiera traído al mundo yo, pensaría que es imposible que esa niña tan hermosa de pelo y ojos negros fuera hija mía.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien con Kumo?

-No, para él todo es muy problemático.

Kumo era el nombre del hijo de Temari y Shikamaru, y fiel copia de su padre, tanto en el físico como en el carácter y tenía un año menos que Haruko. No me extraña que Shikamaru decidiera ponerle ese nombre. Se pasaba (y se pasa) las horas mirando las nubes.

-Hola, Sakura –salió Temari a recibirme.

-¡Hola, Temari! ¿Qué tal? ¿Y tus hermanos? –me interesé.

-Bien, como siempre, muchas gracias. Gaara sigue igual de metido en los asuntos de la empresa, y Matsuri no hace más que regañarle por no pasar más tiempo con ella. Y Kankuro… él y Tenten han vuelto a discutir –Temari suspiró.

-¿Otra vez? –pregunté divertida.

Kankuro y Tenten se pasaban el tiempo discutiendo. Hacía varios años que salían juntos, pero como Kankuro era tan mujeriego Tenten no paraba de regañarle. Cortaban una y otra vez, hasta que Kankuro se tragaba su orgullo de macho y se disculpaba. Entonces se reconciliaban para volver a cortar a los dos días. Esa era una de las razones por las que no se decidían a tener una relación seria. Se querían mucho; eso se veía. Incluso una vez Kankuro le pidió matrimonio a Tenten. Lástima que poco después pasara una rubia despampanante por su lado y a Kankuro se le fueran los ojos, provocando que Tenten le dejara una vez más.

Por suerte, Gaara no se parecía en nada a su hermano mayor. Era un tipo serio, incluso a veces daba miedo, pero aún así era muy popular entre las mujeres. Desde que estaba con Matsuri, Temari decía que había cambiado mucho, y aunque nunca dejaría de ser frío, era alguien más alegre, más feliz, más humano.

-Hola Sakura –me saludó Shikamaru con su habitual desgana-. Entra., por favor. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, muchas gracias Shikamaru –contesté rápida. Si me quedaba a tomar algo, probablemente no volviera hasta la noche a casa-. He quedado con Hinata. La pobre está un poco perdida. Aún no sabe qué hacer cada vez que Daisuke empieza a llorar. Es lógico; es su primer hijo.

Haruko y yo nos despedimos de los Nara y caminamos rumbo al coche. Por el camino Haruko me contó todo lo que había estado haciendo ese día con Kumo. Yo solo asentía o sonreía distraídamente. Aquel día, los recuerdos del pasado no iban a dejarme en paz tan fácilmente, así que de nuevo me abandoné a ellos.

Recordé a Naruto quince años más joven. Había sobrellevado mi relación con Sasuke mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Era verdad que estaba dolido; me quería mucho y Sasuke era su mejor amigo. Pero él siempre ha sido muy optimista, y su carácter alegre le empujó a seguir adelante. Aunque Hinata también tuvo algo que ver.

Cuando volvimos, y le conté a Hinata todo lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y yo, y que Naruto se lo había tomado bien, decidió acercarse a él. Hinata era tímida por naturaleza, pero también valiente y constante.

Tan pronto regresamos, Hinata empezó a intentar que Naruto se fijara en ella. Algunos de sus intentos eran totalmente rídiculos, recordé con una sonrisa en los labios. Como aquella vez que no se le ocurrió otra cosa para llamar su atención que echarse dos kilos y medio de maquillaje. Como era pleno verano, empezó a sudar por el calor, y el maquillaje se corrió, dejándole grandes surcos por toda la cara. Estaba hecha un cuadro.

Pero no se rindió, se esforzó de veras y el despistado Naruto acabó invitándole a salir con él. Aquel fue el primer paso. Después de aquella cita, vinieron muchas otras, pero como Naruto era tan distraído y Hinata tan tímida, tardaron mucho en hacerse novios, y más aún en casarse.

Pero ahora estaban juntos, y eso era lo que importaba

Llegamos a la casa de los Uzumaki, y tocamos el timbre. Agradecí internamente que Hinata se hubiera mudado a vivir con Naruto y no que Naruto se hubiera ido a ocupar la mansión familiar de los Hyuga, así no tendría que ver a Neji.

Lo sé, soy una tonta por no querer verle, pero desde que le di calabazas y le dejé plantado aquel día para irme a buscar a Itachi, me daba vergüenza. No es que no lo hubiéramos hablado más tranquilamente a mi vuelta (que sí que lo habíamos hablado) pero aún así me sentía mal. Neji siempre había sido un caballero conmigo, estaba ahí cuando le necesité y aún así yo le di de lado.

Desde entonces, Neji y yo coincidíamos a menudo (¡por desgracia!) y siempre mantuvimos sino una amistad, al menos una relación cordial. No nos quedaba otra; coincidíamos en fiestas y en el trabajo.

Aunque era un hombre que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, y menos por una mujer, Neji me perdonó, pero no estoy segura de que me haya olvidado. Él siempre ha sido muy discreto con su vida privada, pero aún así yo no he sabido de que en estos años haya llegado a haber otra mujer para él. De todas maneras, es algo en lo que no debería meterme.

La voz agotada de Hinata sonó del otro lado del telefonillo, y la puerta se abrió, dándonos paso a mí y a Haruko. Entramos y Naruto salió a recibirnos arrastrando los pies cansadamente. Tenía unas grandes ojeras.

-Hola chicas –dijo con voz fatigada.

-¡Hola Naruto! –Saludé con energía- No tienes buena cara. ¿Es que Hinata no te cuida bien?

Le oí murmurar algo así como _"condenado crío… no se puede dormir en esta casa con tantos lloros…" _ y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-Naruto es lo normal, es un bebé y no puede evitar llorar.

-Hola Sakura –Sasuke salió de detrás de Naruto.

-Hola cariño –dije mientras me acercaba para besarle. Sasuke hizo una mueca. No le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público.- Pensaba que hoy ibas a salir tarde de trabajar.

-Sí, Naruto y yo teníamos mucho trabajo. Pero con la cara de cansancio que ha arrastrado toda la mañana pensé que le sería más cómodo si trabajásemos en casa.

Mientras hablábamos, oí el lloro de un bebé y a Hinata suplicando que se callara. Reí para mis adentros. La pobre estaba desquiciada últimamente. Para su desgracia, les había tocado un bebé bastante llorón.

-Ya cariño ya –decía Hinata mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

-¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Qué tal todo? –dije.

-Sakura –se le iluminaron los ojos-. No para de llorar. Ayúdame por favor.

Hinata me lo entregó, y al instante, Daisuke dejó de llorar, para decepción de Hinata.

-No sé cómo lo haces –dijo-. Cuando vienes tú y lo coges deja de llorar al instante. Tienes buena mano para los niños.

Yo reí suavemente para no molestar a Daisuke, que se había quedado dormido en mis brazos. Levanté la vista y a través de la ventana pude ver a Sasuke jugando con Haruko en el jardín de los Uzumaki. Sasuke no solía tener mucho tiempo libre, y no era el tipo de persona cariñosa, pero cuando estaba a solas con su hija, cambiaba.

No sé qué había hecho yo para recibir aquella bendición, pero algún capricho del destino quiso que así fuera. Y desde luego, no iba a cuestionar su decisión. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin la felicidad se dignaba a aparecer en mi vida. Yo, Uchiha Sakura, he encontrado lo único que buscaba: a Sasuke.


End file.
